


Call me Mr.Hamilton

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dom Aaron, Dom Angelica, Dom Eliza, Dom Hercules, Dom James, Dom James Reynolds, Dom Thomas, Dom/Sub AU, Excuse the crappy quality and the corniness, I’m writing this out of boredom, Multi, Other, Sub Alexander, Sub Dolly, Sub Maria, Sub Theodosia, Switch Peggy, kinda soulmates au, sub lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Hey guys, I hope this is okay





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas’ eyes danced around the room lazily. He respected Washington yes but the man could talk for literal _hours_. There was rarely a change in tone or expression, it was for lack of better words boring. Thomas tried to catch James’ eye from across the table but the smaller man seemed rather invested in the conversation. He resisted the urge to pout as he slumped down in his seat. He loved his job and worked hard to get where he was but meetings like this made him greatly consider his career choice. He could have been a violinist but his wrist...he shook his head. This was not the time for his mind to wander down _that_ path. It seemed like Hamilton was in a similar position, the man was always jumpy but in this moment he was downright squirming. Thomas narrowed his eyes, this aggravated him. Now instead of his blissful daydreaming all he could think about was Hamilton and why he was squirming. The longer it continued the more it bothered him, why couldn’t he sit still? Thomas ground his teeth together until they came to a stop, he smirked.

 

“Mr. president sir?”Thomas said holding up a finger. Washington sighed and gradually finished his speech.

 

“Yes Mr.Jefferson?”he asked.

 

“I think a brief recess would be beneficial, seems like your show pony needs to stretch his legs”he said staring in Hamilton’s direction. The silence that filled the room was dense. Thomas’ smirk only grew as he caught Alexander’s eyes, they were blown out and he looked like he had been spacing. Reality set in and his face burned scarlet, Thomas tilted his head slightly, huh.

 

“Now is not the time Jefferson”Alexander said through gritted teeth. He fidgeted with the black bracelet on his wrist, it was similar to the one Thomas wore.

 

“No I think now is the perfect time”Thomas said with a lazy smirk.

 

“Why can’t you be a fucking cunt some other time!”Alexander exploded. Washington locked his jaw and let out a sigh, he was getting too old for this.

 

“Alexander-”he said softly.

 

“No”Alexander interrupted. “Call me Mr.Hamilton”he said.

 

“What? Alexander-“Washington started.

 

“No!”Alexander growled. “I said call me Mr.Hamilton. You call that cunt Mr.Jefferson so why can’t I be Mr.Hamilton?”he asked. Thomas let out a huff and crossed his arms.

 

“Son I have bended the ru-“

 

“I’m not your fucking son!”Alexander shouted.

 

“You watch your mouth when you’re talking to me young man-“

 

“No, fuck that! I deserve just as much respect as doms get-“

 

“Stand down Alexander”Washington said in a warning tone.

 

“No, just because you said so I don’t think I will-“

 

“I said stand down!”Washington exclaimed banging his hand on the table. A silence fell across the conference, he had used the _voice_. Alexander’s pupils dilated and his bottom lip trembled.

 

“Alexander-“Washington said softly.

 

“Fuck you!”Alex choked out and fled the room. Thomas sat back in his seat and let out a breath. Washington clapped his hands together bringing the meeting back to his attention.

 

“He’ll calm down, always does”He said offhandedly. _No it’s literally not in his biology to calm down_ Thomas thought. _Not after that_. The thought of Washington using that voice in a setting like this, it didn’t sit right with him. He was the master of annoying Hamilton to the point of a fight but he would never intend to make the man cry. He was malicious but he wasn’t completely heartless. Thomas couldn’t calm his thoughts for the rest of the conference, they kept flooding in and out.

_He’s going to have a panic attack_

 

 _No he’s fine._ Thomas thought.

 

_He needs a dom to calm him down_

 

 _It won’t be me._ Thomas thought.

 

_You should calm him down_

 

He wanted to scream at his subconscious. It wasn’t his place to do such a thing, Alexander wore the bracelet of his choosing and Thomas wore his.

 

 _Alexander is a widow, he doesn’t want another dom storming in_. Thomas thought.

 

That seemed to put his thoughts at ease for the time being. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, his eyes caught a quick glimpse of his bracelet.

 

Why was it lighting up?


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting was inevitably adjured Thomas found himself lazing in James’ office. There were probably a million things he should be doing but he couldn’t bring himself to even move. He felt wasted, everything around him was moving sluggishly and he could feel the telltale signs of a headache prickling his temples. He sighed, he needs to make an appointment with his doctor. Maybe he needed a stronger prescription of migraine pills.

 

“Thomas maybe it’s your bracelet...you’re not meant to have one on for this long”James said carefully. Thomas heaved himself into a sitting position. His face was permanently fixed in a scowl but it only deepened.

 

“Don’t you think I know that!”he snapped. He flinched at his tone and muttered an apology. James brushed it off, he always brushes it off. The effort that went into snapping only worsened his headache, he grimaced grinding his teeth. James leaned forward and frowned when Thomas jerked back. It was in one fluid motion, they both stared at each other with the same shocked expression.

 

“Thomas...”James whispered.

 

“I...I don’t know why I did that”Thomas whispered just as gently. James tried to lean in again but Thomas scooted his chair back. He could feel himself shutting down, a foreign feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. His skin felt hot, flushed. He fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

 

“Thomas!”James scolded gripping the man’s shoulders. Thomas’ eyes flickered indescribably and a growl slid past his James slowly backed away putting a few feet of distance between the two. Thomas tried to apologize but he couldn’t force the words out, it felt like he was a prisoner to his own mind.

 

“Thomas. Let me feel your forehead.”James said sternly. Thomas shook his head quickly and backed up towards the corner, he was seeing red. He was screaming, he was yelling at James to run, to get away but nothing came out. He stared hollowly, his hands were trembling. He balled up his fists tightly to try and quell the shaking. James was screaming but he couldn’t hear it. It felt like the world was muted, the door was busted down but he didn’t react.

 

 **Must protect**. His conscious crept in. He wanted to cry, now was not the time for his neurotic self debate.

 

 _Protect who?_ He thought desperately.

 

The subject was immediately switched.

 

 **Threat**. His conscious snarled. Thomas felt his throat close up and he shook his head quickly.

 

 _No no please, jemmy is not a threat_ he pleaded.

 

 **Must protect**. His conscious was screaming at this point and so was Thomas. It was the only sound he could muster to drown out the voice, was it even his conscious? He couldn’t tell anymore, Thomas’ knees drew up to his chest and he clamped his hands over his ears.

 

“What is the meaning of this!”he shouted. Thomas only stared back, suddenly every single sound of was hypersensitive. He could hear his breathing, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the buzz of the radiator, everything was so loud.

 

 **Threat.** The voice boomed. He locked eyes with Washington and his blood ran hot. Him, he was the threat. He lunged forward only to be pinned to the ground by James.

 

“what the fuck Thomas!”James screamed.

 

Thomas only grunted in response and thrashed in his arms. Washington was going to pay for what he did, the abuse of power-Thomas curled up on himself and cried out. The headache was only growing stronger.

 

“I don’t know sir! He came in here complaining about a headache and now this is happening!”James explained. He was currently pinning Thomas down at the hips with his own. It was far too intimate for his liking.

 

“Has he caught fever?”Washington asked.

 

“He wouldn’t let me close enough to tell”James said.

 

“You already know what I’m thinking”Washington said.

 

“It’s not possible, he’s already past that age”James argued.

 

“anything is possible, look at him. Now what does that look like to you?”Washington said forcefully turning the man to look. Thomas was screaming again, fire. It felt like he was being burned from the inside out, he gripped his knees up to his chest and let a few tears fall.

 

Washington gave James a look.

 

“No”James said stubbornly.

 

“James.”He said

 

“He’s delusional sir!”James cried out.

 

“He’s experiencing a dom drop James!”he shouted.

 

“It’s not possible! He’s abnormal sir! Thomas never presented and he’s far passed the age of doing so!”James shouted.

 

“Listen to me James. I am about twenty years your senior give or take. I’ve lived a long life and I know what I am talking about, do you understand me?”Washington said lowly. James ground his teeth but nodded in subordination.

 

“The only reason your backside isn’t walking out of that door is because I can sympathize in this trying time, do not take my kindness for weakness Mr.Madison”he said sharply. All tones of familiarity were replaced with coldness. James nodded again but Washington turned a blind eye.

 

“what do you need Thomas?”Washington asked urgently turning his attention towards the man. Thomas had somehow backed his way completely into the corner. He didn’t know what he needed, he could only see the faint flashes of a blazer and a tight lipped smile flash across his eyes before they rolled into the back of his skull.

 

“Thomas!”James shouted. It was the last thing Thomas heard before everything went dark.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope this is okay

Thomas blinked his eyes opened, his head was still killing him. He tried to sit up but his movement was stunted, he was trapped. He tried to move his legs but found he was completely bound to the bed. He felt a slow panic begin bubbling low in his chest. He blinked back the bleariness and craned his neck to the side, he was alone. He could hear the faint sound of a heart monitor, the sound made a slow crescendo into a blaring beep. Thomas winced and tried to calm himself down, the sound was near deafening. It was a downhill battle from the beginning, the monitor now blared loudly from his heart beating out of aggravation and not anxiety. He groaned and slammed his head against the pillow.

 

The door opened and he quickly shut his eyes, he didn’t want to know why he was here. The door closed quietly and the sound of hard soled shoes padded across the floor, a chair scraped next to the bed. He felt the presence of another person, the scent of pinewood filled his nose.

 

A hand rested stiffly on his forehead, he reveled in the touch. As soon as it was there it was gone. He resisted the urge to frown and instead focused on how the hands had felt. He felt his already warm face warm further, maybe the fever was worsening. He heard a disgruntled sigh, it was quiet for a while. There was a shift, was the nurse leaving so soon? The chair scraped against the floor once again and the same hard soled shoes hit the floor.

 

The door opened but this time there was a second voice, he sounded older. The first voice was muddled, Thomas couldn’t quite make out the nuisances but they sounded aggravated. He felt a sudden wave of fatigue wash over him, he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to listen, he wanted to know. _Just five more minutes, please_ he thought desperately. The hard soled shoes slapped against the floor retreating down the hall. _There must be an emergency in another ward_ he thought.

 

He laid there for what felt like a lifetime, he didn’t want to keep his eyes shut but now they were much to heavy to open. _The blinding hospital lights wouldn’t do me much good anyways_ he reasoned. The sound of footsteps came back up the hall with as much urgency, he could hear his heart monitor beeping rapidly once again. He cursed himself and tried to even his breathing, he couldn’t blow his cover. The door closed but this time the chair wasn’t pulled over to the bedside, oh they wouldn’t be staying. Thomas suppressed a frown. The scent wasn’t the same, it smelled like bubblegum. It was absolutely nauseating, his headache came back stronger. He couldn’t help the groan that slid past his lips.

 

“Oh dear, I think he needs more oxycodone”The nurse said. _More oxycodone?_ He thought. The nurses here _drugged_ him? Thomas wanted to protest but there was already an IV being jammed into his forearm. He moaned in pain and lolled his head against the pillow. The nurse hushed him and brought the blanket back over his chest. He tried to stay awake just to see if the scent of pinewood would waft into the room every time the door opened.

 

 

 

“Shhh you’re okay”The voice was muddy through his foggy mind. He could barely make it out, the only prevalent thing in his mind right now were the racing remnants of a fever dream. At least he hoped it was just a fever dream, had that really happened to him? It felt so real, his chest heaved. He blinked open his eyes and panicked momentarily, he couldn’t see a thing. The only thing he could make out were shapes and colors, had he broken his glasses? Maybe it was the reason he was here, a nasty fall of some sort. _No, I’m on oxycodone, some real shit must have gone down_ he thought. The scent of pinewood flooded his senses and he was trying to reach out for them, it was intoxicating. Thomas grunted and pulled on the restraints, the heart monitor began racing again.

 

“Everything’s okay...I’m going to untie you hun, just gimme a few seconds”The voice said. Thomas found himself nodding and resigning against the pillow. _My angel_ Thomas decided, _that’s what I’ll call them_. The angel made quick work of untying the restraints with nimble fingers, it’s like they’ve done this before. Thomas tried to sit up to get a closer look but the angel pushed him back down. He needed to touch, he needed to bury himself in the intoxicating scent, the gentle touch. The heart monitor blared again and the angel stroked his cheek, it calmed him.

 

“Shhhh, I’m not supposed to be in here. It’s after hours but I know your nurse....she’s a good friend of mine”They said softly.

 

“Lemme hold you”He croaked. His throat felt like sandpaper, it sent him into a coughing fit. The room fell silent for a few beats.

 

“Let me turn off the lights”They said finally. Thomas found himself nodding despite his confusion, it was already dark out. The weight on the bed shifted and the hard soled shoes padded over flipping the switch. The room soon flooded with darkness, the only source of light being the tiny window. The angel sat back on the bed and Thomas pulled himself into a sitting position despite the wooziness of the medication.

 

“You’re beautiful”Thomas slurred. They chuckled.

 

“You can’t see me”They said.

 

“I don’t need to see you to know you’re beautiful”he said.

 

“Whatever”They said, it was playful. Thomas was sure there was an eye roll somewhere in there. The two sat in silence, the angel sat between Thomas’ legs propped against his chest. They frowned, they could feel the heat radiating off of him.

 

“You’re fever hasn’t broken yet”They said. Thomas could hear the frown in their voice, he wanted to fix it. He was good at fixing things, he could fix it he just knew it.

He pondered over the silence, he didn’t know how to fix it.

 

“Oh”He said.

 

“I shouldn’t be in here, you need to sleep”They said and began getting up. The heart monitor blared and Thomas threw his arms around them. He couldn’t just let his angel leave, that was a cardinal sin.

 

“Please don’t leave me, I love you”he whimpered. The angel chuckled and pulled away, they turned around and stroked his cheek.

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re on drugs hun”They said softly. Their voice sounded almost melodic, it soothed Thomas as he preened against the touch. The hands, he same ones that had felt his forehead.

 

“I do know what I’m talking about, you’re an angel”He mumbled, his eyelids felt heavy. The angel pressed a lingering kiss that cooled his hot forehead.

 

“And you’re high”They said climbing off the bed. The hard soled shoes padded towards the door.

 

“Wait”Thomas said.

 

“Yes hun?”The angel said.

 

“Will I ever see you again?”he asked

 

“Goodbye Thomas”They said and the door closed. Thomas, the way they said his name made his heart sing. He closed his eyes and fell into a giddy sleep, or maybe he was finally waking up. The last round of oxycodone had done it, he couldn’t really tell where dreaming stopped and reality started. It all muddled together, earlier he had been talking to dancing sugar plums on the tv stand. Maybe his angel was fictional or maybe it was reality, a little piece of him hoped it was a dream. It would make it all the more easier to revisit them.


	4. Chapter 4

The longer Thomas stayed bedridden the more his imagination ran wild. He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things from the oxycodone or the sheer boredom. His mind was unstimulated and he hated it, he couldn’t read because it gave him headaches. He couldn’t look at his phone because it gave him headaches, he couldn’t even open his eyes for extended periods of time without a headache. Turns out he had a concussion, at least that’s what he thinks the doctor said. He’s never really been conscious enough to hold a conversation with her. It was late evening Thomas thinks, the sun had went down maybe an hour ago. Without the liberty of checking his phone he had also lost all concept of time.

 

The door opened and he smiled as the scent of pinewood wafted in, his angel was here. Thomas blinked his eyes open and groaned immediately at the onslaught of light. They frowned and quickly switched the light off. The hard soled shoes hit the ground and marched towards the blinds. They quickly pulled down the blind and made their way towards the bed. Instead of taking a seat as Thomas expected they simply leaned over pressing a hand to his forehead. They flipped their hand over multiple times and let out a satisfied hum, his forehead was cool.

 

“I think that is the end of your night fevers”they said quietly, quieter than usual. Thomas felt his blood run hot, why were they upset? Thomas’ bracelet glowed dimly, it caught the angel’s eye immediately.

 

“Are you alright?”He asked.

 

“Yeah...’m fine hun, you need rest”They said.

 

 **Protect**. His conscious chimed in.

 

 _Shut the fuck up_ he thought.

 

“I just woke up from a nap”Thomas said. The little white lie slipped past his lips almost effortlessly, he hated it.

 

“It would make me feel better if I left to you sleeping, can you try for me?”They asked.

 

“Whoa whoa leave? You just got here, stay a while”Thomas said.

 

“No hun...not tonight”They said breathily.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong”He demanded.

 

“Nothing is-“They started.

 

“You’re lying.”Thomas said sternly. He’s certain he heard a faint keen but beside that they remained silent.

 

“And what if I am?”They asked barely above a whisper. “What are you going to do about it”They said. Thomas reached out for them but they pulled away. His heart race doubled and he sat up further.

 

“Are you experiencing a drop?”He asked cluelessly. He didn’t even know their ranking, they could be a switch for all he knew.

 

“Oh god no”They said in almost a whine.

 

“Angel I need you to tell me what’s wrong, how can I fix this?”he asked desperately. His bracelet only glowed brighter, he hid it under the blanket. This was not the time for his wonky bracelet.

 

“Y-you can’t fix this”They said through gritted teeth.

 

“Yes I can! If you’d just give me the chance-“he said

 

“Thomas no. I’m telling you this can’t be fixed, I need to leave-“they said

 

“Please angel-“he said.

 

“I need. To be fucked!”They spat. “Is that what you wanted to hear? What you wanted me to admit? Yes I’m such a slave to my dynamic that I can’t ignore my...urges”They said. Thomas relinquished all fight. They were a sub?

 

“Did I cause that?”He asked quietly.

 

“Oh don’t be so full of yourself, it’s the last few days of my cycle. I’ll be back to normal after I...handle my business”They said.

 

“Your cycle?”Thomas asked.

 

“Oh sweet baby, you’re c-completely clueless”They said and cursed under their breath, they were beyond stuttering.

 

“Do you need any assistance?”He asked lowly.

 

“Fuc-...no Thomas...no. This wouldn’t be good for either of us”They said.

 

“Why? I don’t even know you, it could be like a one night stand”He said.

 

“As tempting as that sounds and as much as I’m craving cock, no.”They said. Thomas wanted to argue but as soon as they came they had left. The hard soled shoes padded down the hallway with a quickness, Thomas can only assume they were running. He sighed and peeked under the blanket, he was growing hard.

 

“Oh come on!”he groaned. “What the fuck am I supposed to do with you!”He whined. The obvious answer lingered in the air but he remembered his surroundings and grimaced.

 

“I’ve done a lot of nasty shit but I will not jerk off in the hospital”he said quietly. He was speaking it into existence as his mother would say. Little did he know speaking things into existence required a willpower he just did not possess.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome back Mr.Jefferson!”The office screamed in unison. Thomas held startled hand to his chest but laughed as he took in the sight before him. The conference room had been completely cleared out and replaced with lawn chairs and party tables.

 

“Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate this”he said a bit hoarsely. He had been released a few days prior but was still experiencing the after affects of his detox. Turns out he didn’t get to take the oxycodone with him which was a bit disappointing. He had tried to smuggle out a few tablets but was quickly reprimanded, his cheeks were flush and he ducked his head low like a scolded child. James was there during the worst of the detox, the vomiting was the most unbearable. He frowned slightly, he hadn’t seen the angel since that night. He didn’t even see them, he just felt a kiss to his forehead and the chill of the room.

 

He snapped back to reality when he realized people were expecting a conclusion to his gratitude.

 

“I um, it’s really sweet of y’all so...let’s party!”he said. The group cheered and the festivities started up.

 

“Where’s Hamilton?”he asked with a chuckle. “I mean it’s completely like him to miss social events but still”

 

“Oh!”Mr.Washington said standing up. “Alexander is off in Nevis visiting family”he said quickly. Thomas set his drink down with narrowed eyes.

 

“Hamilton has no living family so I’m going to ask once again. Where is Hamilton?”he asked.

 

“Why are you pressing so much son? Just enjoy your party”Mr.Washington said.

 

“I wouldn’t have to press if you just answered my question”Thomas said.

 

“Thomas-“James started.

 

“No!”He growled. There was a collective gasp as his bracelet flashed red, he felt it tighten around his wrist.

 

“Tell me where Hamilton is”he said.

 

“Stand down Jefferson”Washington warned.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna use your dom voice on me?”He said with a dark chuckle. “Exactly, you can’t. I’ve got the same flashy bracelet you have Washington, that shit doesn’t work on me anymore. So now what are you gonna do?”he taunted. George turned an alarming shade of red.

 

“Stand. Down.”Washington all but growled.

 

“No!”Thomas growled back. His bracelet was beeping. “Tell me where Alexander is!”he shouted but it wasn’t him, it came from deep inside of him. The few switches in the room cowered in fear. Thomas’ entire body trembled. His bracelet began flashing red, a direct warning. James’ eyes caught it and he gasped.

 

“Fuck-everyone get down!”James screamed diving towards the ground. Everyone followed suit and there was a blast of white light. It was blinding and all encompassing. Once the fog cleared Thomas was panting on his knees, his bracelet beeped weakly. He looked around the room, the chairs were askew the tables were tipped over. Everyone was staring, at what he wasn’t sure. He fixed his glasses on his face and look straight ahead. Washington was laid against the wall, unconscious. Thomas stared for what felt like an eternity, his bracelet beeped rapidly. _Breathe_ it announced, Thomas took in a deep breath.

 

“Fuck Thomas...”James said appearing at his side.

 

“Oh god what did I do?”He asked through labored breaths.

 

“A lot Thomas...you did a lot”James said coldly.

 

“Did I kill him?”Thomas croaked. “Oh god jemmy please tell me I didn’t...please”

 

“I...I don’t know Thomas...I don’t know”he said.

 

“I didn’t mean to”Thomas said.

 

“I know you didn’t, you lost control most doms-“

 

“How did I do that?”He asked.

 

“What?”James asked.

 

“How. Did I do that? How did I hurt him like that? I didn’t even put my hands on him”Thomas said.

 

“Thomas, do you not know what the bracelet does?”he asked.

 

“Of course I do! It signifies status”Thomas said.

 

“And?”James prompted.

 

“And?”Thomas questioned.

 

“Oh my god, get up man. We’re going to my office, everyone else enjoy what’s left of the party-oh yeah, someone call a medic for Washington”he said. People slowly began clambering to his feet, Thomas lifted his arms weakly.

 

“I can’t carry you, I’m small”James deadpanned.

 

“Then we’re going to wait”Thomas said

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry what?”Thomas said leaning against his chair

 

“Thomas-“

 

“So you’re telling me my bracelet did that cause I got a little mad?”Thomas asked.

 

“Oh would you stop downplaying the situation! You were more than a little mad, you wanted him dead so your bracelet was just following orders”James said.

 

“That’s not true”Thomas said

 

“It may not be true now that you’re calm but earlier your bracelet also gave off a warning. It flashed red which is a sign on uncontainable anger, your body was so angry it couldn’t handle it. The bracelet channeled that anger and detected Washington as an immediate threat so it tried to...eradicate him”James said

 

“Oh well does my fancy smancy magical bracelet know that attempted murder is illegal!”Thomas shouted. His bracelet beeped.

 

“Thomas”James warned pointing towards the bracelet, it flashed orange.

 

“Sorry jemmy”he mumbled taking a deep breath.

 

“Exactly, your bracelet knows you almost as well as you know yourself. It gives warnings so you can take the time to remove yourself from the situation and calm down, trying to destroy the threat is a primal instinct that we still have so we still react in such a way.”James said.

 

“You should go home”He said.

 

“Why?“Thomas asked.

 

“You’re dangerous”He said simply.

 

“Jemmy-“

 

“Most people are conscious when their bracelet goes off, you blacked out. Most people don’t have enough strength to cut through a forcefield and knock someone out, you do.”James said coldly.

 

“I...I did what?”Thomas asked.

 

“Washington threw up a forcefield the second you exploded, your strength cut through that forcefield and slammed him against the wall across the room.Until you figure out how to manage that you should go home”James said.

 

“Jemmy-“

 

“Go home Thomas.”James said.

 

“Oh so this is Washington over me now? That’s how it’s gonna be?”He asked

 

“No it’s you over the safety of the company, I choose the company”James said.

 

“Je-“

 

“I made my choice, please leave my office”He said.

 

“Some best friend”Thomas grunted.

 

“I’m doing what’s best for you, you’ll thank me later”James said. Thomas left with a raised middle finger. His bracelet beeped in warning but he ignored it, he needed to get the hell out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas made the slow trek home in complete silence. His phone was fully charged and he had his headphones on him but nothing seemed appealing. He had that sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach of pure embarrassment you got as a kid, the kind only taking a nap would fix. He dragged his feet along the concrete as he stared up at this sky, god he wishes it was raining. It was completely masochistic but he wanted to feel this sadness, to revel in it. A crystal clear blue sky and chirping birds weren’t getting the job done. He let out a sigh and pouted as his curls flopped into his face. _What the...?_ He thought. He reached his hand up and tried to find his hair tie. In a ditch effort he shook his curls out to only watch it fall to the ground, it was broken. He stared with wide eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble.

 

“Fuck”he croaked. He simply walked faster and wiped the tears as they fell, this was ridiculous. He passed by in a magenta flurry, he was stared at completely. What was a six foot dominant doing crying in public? He felt the scalding hot embarrassment practically slap him in the face. He was crying in public over a broken hair tie, he sniffled and pressed his hand into the palm of his hand as a distraction. It didn’t do much, his nails were bitten blunt. Once he realized that the tears weren’t going to stop he ducked down a side street. No one was in the immediate area so he let his knees buckle underneath him. He pressed his back against the concrete wall and sobbed into his knees. It wasn’t like the movies, no. His nose was running and his sobs were dry, more or less so heaving with grief.

 

 _Dangerous_. He could hear James’ voice clear as day in his head. His eloquent vocabulary was diminished to only that word. He was dangerous. He broke everything he touched, everyone he loved, he broke everything. He should have seen it coming, destruction in children isn’t normal. He destroyed everything he was given, no remorse no regard. _I guess it’s finally making a reappearance_ he thought bitterly. _I should just give up, everything I do is wrong_ he thought. He clambered to his feet on shaky legs once he was sure there were no impending breakdowns on the main strip. He felt calm but...numb, at least he wasn’t feeling anything anymore.

 

 _I didn’t mean to_. It still floated around his head. _Did I?_ thought. He’s never been fond of Washington but he didn’t want him dead...did he? He shook his head and grunted at the very thought, of course he didn’t want Washington dead. _Maybe I do_ it crept into his brain unrequited.

 

“Shut the fuck up”he whispered under his breath. He got weird glances as he stalked down the street, his bracelet flashed yellow and gave a chirpy beep. He wanted to rip the shit off and never see it again, it was the whole reason this day had gone so sour. _An entire party in my honor and how do I repay them? Killing their god_ he thought. It was no secret the employees of that company worshipped the man. _Washington’s a legend, if he dies now his legacy will be fine_ Thomas thought. He physically stopped in his tracks and shook his head, no. He shouldn’t be thinking this extensively of the man’s death, Washington wouldn’t die, he couldn’t. Thomas quickly fiddled with his phone and jammed his headphones in turning on the loudest song he could find, he was tired of this conversation.

 

 

“Alright alright I’m coming!”Alexander screamed jogging to the door. The knocking ceased and he threw it open, his bracelet chirped quickly. His baby was home.

“Alexander”Eliza said curtly. She was clad in a powder pink business suit, she smelled of Parisian perfume. Alex scrunched his nose up but helped her with the carrier. His little button was bundled up nice and tight inside. His bracelet chirped faster as he fought with the many seatbelts. He needed to hold his baby and he needed to hold him now. Eliza stood awkwardly next to the carrier not even lifting a finger. _Entitled brat_ he thought bitterly.

 

“Take a seat betsy, stay a while”he said sarcastically. She perched herself on one of the couches sat up bone straight.

 

Once Philip was out of the carrier Alexander’s bracelet slowly stopped beeping. It was in sync with his heartbeat, this was the first time he’s let Eliza keep Philip overnight. The curly haired tot slowly stopped sucking his thumb and blinked open those hazel eyes. Alexander smiled and took a seat on the couch.

 

“Hi”Philip said quietly.

 

“Hello sleepyhead”Alexander said with a chuckle.

 

“Well he’s yours until whenever, b-“Eliza said.

 

“Not so fast Elizabeth”Alexander said not taking his eyes off Philip. He was dressed in different clothes then Alex had packed. If you could even call a tee shirt and pampers clothes.

 

“Yes?”She asked.

 

“I’m going to say this calmly and I don’t want any excuses, okay?”he said. She nodded.

 

“Where’s my child support?”He asked. 

 

Silence.

 

“Alexander I-I-“She started. His bracelet began beeping rapidly, Philip batted at it with a whine. He hushed him and sat Philip on his lap.

 

“Wheres my motherfucking child support Elizabeth”He asked through gritted teeth.

 

“No bad word”Philip said holding his hands over his ears. Alex let out a quiet gasp.

 

“Oh I’m sorry baby, go play”Alexander said setting him down. Philip toddled off deeper into the living room beginning an uphill battle of climbing the couch.

 

“Come on, we’re taking this to the kitchen”he mumbled and practically dragged her off the couch into the kitchen.

 

“You live off of your daddy’s inheritance but you can’t swing me my check?”he asked placing his hands on his hips.

 

“I thought you had a job!”She exclaimed.

 

“I got laid off!”he said raising his voice.

 

“Stop yelling at me!”she shouted.

 

“I will once you give me my child support!”he shouted back.

 

“You’re a moocher!”she shouted.

 

“Oh I’m the moocher! You take what you want and then when you’re no longer satisfied you leave!”he shouted.

 

“We broke up on mutual terms!”she shouted.

 

“They were only mutual because I didn’t want you being around my son!”he shouted.

 

“Oh no you mean our son!”she shouted.

 

“No. I mean my son.”he said. “You dropped him on my doorstep when he was a month old and you fled to Paris with a woman you barely even knew. Tell me dearest Betsy, was the pussy that good?”he asked sarcastically.

 

“You’re disgusting”she snarled.

 

“Oh yeah I completely agree with you”he said.

 

“I’m still his mother”she said defeatedly.

 

“No, you’re not. He’s three years old and I’ve never not once heard him call you mama or mommy or anything. Face it Eliza you’re just a passing face, just stay out of his life for good. It’ll be easier if he doesn’t recognize you”He said.

 

“I have my rights as a mother”she said through tears.

 

“Yet again, wrong. I got full custody, you see him on my terms bitch”he said.

 

“Alexander-“she said.

 

”you missed your chance when you abandoned him”he said

 

”Alexander-“she said.

 

“Get out”he said.

 

“Alexander-“

 

“Get out!”he shouted gripping the table.

 

“You’re going to experience a drop if you keep working yourself up”she warned. He kept his head down low so she couldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Go to hell”he said thickly.

 

“Fine”she said after a few beats. The front door opened and then it closed sharply. He didn’t move from the kitchen, he let his knees buckle and he pressed his back against the wobbly table. This was no place to raise a child.

 

“Fuck”He croaked burying his face into his knees.

”fuck fuck fuck!”he exclaimed pulling at his hair. The tears ran hot down his face, he could barely hear his bracelet beeping. _Emotional trauma concerningly high_ it read. 

“You’re tellin me”he sniffled.

The telltale pitter patter of tiny feet entered the kitchen, he quickly wiped his face and made himself presentable. Philip plopped down and crawled over climbing into Alexander’s lap. His tiny yellow bracelet was glowing a softly.

 

“Daddy no be sad”he whispered patting Alex’s hand comforting. Alex let out a chuckle and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He’s never seen a toddler look so awkward.

“Seems like you’ve got mommy’s comforting skills”he mumbled amusedly. Philip tilted his head, black ringlets swishing from one side to the other.

“Daddy’s a little sad pip but it’s okay. Everyone gets a little sad sometimes”Alex said. Phillip gave an unsure nod and pressed a kiss to Alexander’s cheek.

“Daddy’s okay?”Philip asked.

”Yeah baby...daddy’s okay”Alex said. Philip gave him one more kiss and rested his head on Alexander’s chest.

 

“I love you”he said.

 

“I love you too pippy, I think it’s dinosaur time”Alexander said. Philip squealed and rolled out of Alexander’s lap clambering to his feet. _Glad to see I’m so highly valued_ Alex thought.

 

“Dino Dino Dino!”Philip cheered bouncing on his heals. Alexander chuckled and and heaved himself to his feet waving him off.

 

“Yeah yeah go get comfortable you stinker”he said scrunching up his nose. Philip giggled and ran into the living room. Alexander let out a languid sigh. He loved Philip fiercely, he would lay down his life but him. but he needed a break, so much had just happened. He’s usually been all talk about removing Eliza from Philips life now this time he meant it, she was no good for him.

 

“God I hope I did the right thing”He whispered.

 

“Daddy come on!”Philip shouted from the living room.

 

“Coming pip!”he called. He fiddled with the iridescent charm around his neck and smiled, at least something good had come out of this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me comments to validate this garbage

“Alright what’s with the long face?”Maria said softly. Alexander stood in the mirror staring back at himself. He gently shifted his gaze to the bed. Philip was fast asleep on his stomach clutching a pillow. Alex smiled softly and played with his necklace, he couldn’t wait to give it to him one day.

 

“I don’t know, it just seems cruel to spend the week with him and dump him at Dolly’s house”he grumbled.

 

“Oh but he loves Dolly!”Maria said.

 

“I know but still...”Alex said with a sigh.

 

“Listen I know how tough parenting could be, believe me, sometimes you gotta make tough decisions for the better. You wanna give Philip the world don’t you?”she said. He nodded and tied his hair up. It felt different to not have it completely slicked back, a loose ponytail felt nice. The white bracelet he now donned seemed foreign on his wrist. It brought back unpleasant memories, he grimaced.

 

“Well this is how you do it, please just be grateful they’re letting you have your old job back”she said.

 

“I am grateful Mari”he said quietly.

 

“Then why are you so frowny?”she asked.

 

“Because I wanted to change the world...I wanted to make it a better place for submissive’s”he said quietly.

 

“I know you did”she said.

 

“I just had to go and fuck it up”he grumbled running a hand over his face.

 

“Everyone makes mistakes sometimes”she said softly.

 

“Most mistakes aren’t this detrimental”he said.

 

“Maybe it’s a sign”she said with a shrug.

 

“Or maybe I should just...learn my place”he said quietly.

 

“Oh Alexander”she said pushing herself off the bed. Her red scrubs clung tightly to her figure and her hair was pulled back in a bun. She crossed the floor quickly to the mirror and threw her arms around him.

 

“Don’t be someone you’re not just because there’s a little bump in the road. This is your place, being exactly who you are”she said. He sniffled and buried his face deep in the crook of her neck.

 

“You’re okay, let it out”she said rubbing his back. His shoulders went slack and he let the tears fall.

 

“I-I just try so hard and I’m doing the best I can, it’s like it’s never enough no matter how much I do”he whimpered clutching onto her shirt. She swayed him gently humming softly. He wiped his eyes and hiccuped staring at his feet.

 

“Today is the day John died”he whispered.

 

“Oh no honey! Why are you letting me force you to go into work then?”she asked pulling away in shock.

 

“Because I don’t want Philip to see me like this, he doesn’t need this stress”He said. He turned his head once again to see Philip shifting gently.

 

“I see so much of John in him”he whispered. “Sometimes I forget that Philip isn’t his...he has John’s personality, he’s so kind”He croaked falling forward. Maria was there and held him in her arms as they both tumbled to the ground, he sobbed into her chest as she kept a worried eye on the bed. Philip was still fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

“James-“Thomas croaked.

 

“No shut the fuck up I’m still mad at you”James said from the kitchen. Thomas frowned and fidgeted on the couch. Turns out bracelets also have an emergency contact list for unpredictable drops. James’ was not too pleased at being woken up at four am because Thomas was low.

 

“You love me Jemmy”Thomas said weakly.

 

“That’s highly debatable, eat your fuckin soup”James said walking into the living room. Thomas stared at the bowl in front of him and shook his head. He couldn’t bear the thought of stomaching it.

 

“Not hungry”he said.

 

“Thomas you have a fucking fever, eat. Your. Soup.”James said slamming a water bottle on the table. Thomas flinched and reached out a shaky hand, he was exhausted. James let out a labored sigh and quickly uncapped the water holding it to Thomas’ lips.

 

“Drink.”He commanded. Thomas frowned at the tone but took a few sips, despite the disagreement in his stomach it felt nice in his dry throat. He let out a wet cough and sniffled wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. James set the water bottle down and stood.

 

“If that soup isn’t touched by the time I’m done washing these dishes I’m kicking your ass and calling your nurse”James said.

 

“Feed me”Thomas grumbled throwing his head against the pillow.

 

“I just bottle fed you”James said.

 

“You’re a bitch”Thomas grumbled.

 

“I’m very aware, finish your soup I’m going to wash the dishes”He said.

 

“I-“Thomas started.

 

“I love you!”James said.

 

“Suck my dick!”Thomas called out. James chuckled and continued washing the dishes. Thomas sunk back into the couch and shivered, he didn’t want to eat the soup. He was completely sure he would throw up if he even smelled it. He groaned and tried his best to tuck his knees under the blanket. Sometimes he genuinely hated being tall.

 

“I don’t hear that spoon hitting that bowl!”James called from the kitchen. Thomas chose to ignore him as he was overcome with a dizzy spell, he screwed his eyes shut and tilted his head back groaning loudly. His bracelet chirped weakly in rapid intervals. James’ sucked his teeth and came barreling back into the living room holding a porcelain tea cup and a sponge.

 

“Thomas...Thomas?”James said. Thomas only groaned in response trying his best to remain completely still, the bile was traveling through his chest towards the back of his throat. He gagged and quickly heaved over the side of the couch. James scrunched up his face and took a step back. He quickly examined it and paled, it was bile,water and blood.

 

“Thomas I don’t know why you’re dropping so hard but it’s freaking me out, I’m calling your nurse”he said pulling out his phone. Thomas gave a weak sound of acknowledgment before retching once again.

 

 

 

Maria smiled fondly and stroked Alexander’s hair, she had finally gotten him to sleep. It was funny really, him and Philip both scrunched up their noses in their sleep like baby bunnies. The tranquility was cut through like a blade from the sound of her ringtone. She jumped in surprise and quickly answered hoping not to wake Alexander.

 

“This better be important James”She whispered.

 

“Very. Thomas is dropping again, badly”he said. She furrowed her brows and sat up a little straighter being careful not to jostle the man in her lap.

 

“James that isn’t normal, does he have a fever?”she asked.

 

“All morning. The drop started really early around four I think, he’s only been getting worse”he said.

 

“What are his symptoms?”she asked.

 

“Fuck the other symptoms, he’s throwing up blood”he stressed.

 

“Oh Jesus...”she mumbled.

 

“do you think we have a SMC on our hands?”He asked quietly.

 

“With Thomas it appears anything is possible, although highly unheard of it seems to be the only possibility. This is his third drop within two weeks and they only happen when...”she trailed off.

 

“Alexander is in danger”he whispered.

 

“Exactly”she said.

 

“He’s been worried sick Maria, please just bring him over”James pleaded.

 

“James I don’t think this is a good idea-“she started.

 

“Please Maria”he choked out. It stunned her. “I know I give Thomas tough love and I’m hard on him but my best friend is currently unconscious and his body is trying to kill him!”he exclaimed.

 

“He’s unconscious?!”Maria exclaimed. Both Philip and Alexander woke with a start. Philips bottom lip wobbled and Alexander was staggering to his feet in seconds to comfort him. Maria sighed and cursed under her breath, Alex needed the sleep.

 

“Seizures?”She asked.

 

“Not yet”he sniffled. “Just please Maria, Thomas is the last thing I have left of Virginia. I can not lose him”

 

She frowned and her bracelet chirped slowly.

 

“I’m on my way, make sure he’s breathing”she said and ended the call with that.

 

“What happen?”Alex slurred bouncing Philip on his lap, the poor dear was so easily frightened.

 

“Get Philip’s shoes on...we’re going somewhere”she said grabbing her bag.

 

“Where? Maria what are you not telling me?”he asked standing up.

 

“I can’t tell you until we’re in the car”she whimpered rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Maria what’s wrong?”he demanded.

 

“I can’t tell you or you’re going to be so mad but you have to trust me on this...okay?”She sniffled.

 

“Maria whatever’s got you so upset I can make a compromise-“

 

“Thomas is dying and you are the only one who can save him!”she blurted out. The room was silent as her chest heaved and she rubbed at her eyes. “The only one”she whispered.

 

“Maria please no...”he said.

 

“Don’t you understand? He is going to keep dropping until his body gives out and he’s the next one in the grave, Alex I think we’ve got a SMC”She croaked.

 

“Mari I haven’t done this in so long...I don’t think I can do this”he whispered.

 

“You don’t need to think you can do it, you just do it. It’s in your blood Alexander”she urged.

 

“Maybe you should just find a switch-“he said.

 

“Mother of Christ man! Get your ass in that car before I lose my temper!”she screamed. He stared back with wide eyes and quickly helped Philip into his shoes.

 

“Maria-“

 

“Now. Alexander. Go now.”she said through gritted teeth. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were flooding with tears of rage, her bracelet chirped rapidly.

 

“Okay, I’ll go”he said softly. “Just please calm down before coming outside, we’re driving with my baby in the car”he said holding Philips hand. She nodded quickly and took a few deep breaths before grabbing her bag. She jogged out of the apartment complex as quickly as her feet would let her and strode over to her cherry red mini van.

 

“Is philip buckled in?”she asked getting in. Alex nodded and quickly did his seatbelt, he felt out of place in his emerald green scrubs.

 

“You’ve got your medical kit still?”she asked.

 

“Yeah...yeah I do”he said softly.

 

“I’m sorry but this is an emergency”she said. He nodded and leaned back closing his eyes. She clicked her seatbelt into place and started up the car.

 

“How far is Thomas’?”he asked. She cracked her knuckles and placed her hands on the steering wheel.

 

“Far enough to speed”


	8. Chapter 8

“Maria I don’t think I can do this”he said gripping the medical kit in hand. He tried to remain calm swinging his other arm, Philip was still quite sleepy. He staggered along and rubbed his eyes, his curls were starting to fall in his eyes. He whined in frustration and pushed his hair back, it flopped again.

 

“I know you can do this, you’re still the Alexander Hamilton I met ten years ago”she said calmly.

 

“The Alexander Hamilton you met ten years ago was full of fantasies,hopes,dreams and adderall”he said bitterly.

 

“Well if it makes you feel better at least you’re still full of adderall”she said weakly.

 

“Not proud of it”He grumbled.

 

“Daddy what’s adderall?”Philip mumbled rubbing his eyes.

 

“It’s medication so daddy can pay attention”he said. Philip took that as answer enough and stopped in place. Alexander lurched at the sudden rest and turned to face the little boy.

 

“What’s wrong pip?”He asked.

 

“Carry me daddy”he mumbled shutting his eyes. Alexander’s bracelet chirped quickly as he practically shoved the medical kit into Maria’s arms. He bent down and easily collected Philip in his arms. Maria smiled and skipped up to the door knocking quickly.

 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here-oh, you brought Philip”he said pleasantly, he blinked slowly in surprise.

 

“Yeah you’ll be seeing a lot more of him”Alexander said walking inside.

 

“Hello to you too Alexander”James mumbled. Alex gave a murmur of acknowledgement and walked over to the other couch laying Philip on it gently. He shot maria a hesitant glance.

 

“Go ahead, you’ve got this”she encouraged.

 

“What’s he gonna do?”James asked.

 

“You’ll see”she said with a smile. He gave a nervous chuckle and despite the unwavering look of murder in James’ eyes slowly dropped to his knees by Thomas’ feet. He sat back on his heels and grabbed both of Thomas’ hands in his own connecting their bracelets. He steadied his breath and waited. An agonizing five minutes of silence passed before the two slowly began to chirp in sync. Alex let out a sigh of relief and dropped his head into Thomas’ lap. He needed to ground himself, anxiety would do him no good right now.

 

“He’s stabilizing”James said in shock.

 

“Yeah”Alex whispered. “He is”

 

“How did you do that?”James asked.

 

“I really don’t know, I was born with it”he said quietly. Thomas smelled different than most doms he’s encountered, he smelled like cinnamon. He was never a fan of spices but he could get used to cinnamon.

 

“There’s three subdivisions of subs, the healers,the protectors and the nurturers. Alexander has been tested and he shows signs of being what we call a poly-sub, he has all three of these qualities”she said with pride.

 

“Oh yeah just throw my whole biography out there would ya?”He said in annoyance. The bracelets started chirping in syncopation, Thomas shivered.

 

“Alexander, you’re on the clock”she warned.

 

“Sorry sorry, I know”he mumbled and turned his attention back to Thomas. The man’s entire body was radiating heat, he was burning through the fabric of his clothes. Alex’s charm began to glow as worry settled in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Maria I’m going to do it”he whispered.

 

“No Alexander, you know what happened when you tried it on John”she said firmly.

 

“John’s body rejected it, that doesn’t mean Thomas’ will. I need to see him open his eyes”he said.

 

“Alexander it’s far too dangerous band you know it , I’ve already lost John and Hercules and Lafayette. I can not lose you too”She said.

 

“You said he could die”he said.

 

“Yeah but he’s stabilized now”she countered.

 

“You and I both know stabilization doesn’t mean shit under these circumstances, he needs me...all of me”he said.

 

“I thought you outgrew wanting to die like a Martyr”She deadpanned.

 

“Alright, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?”James finally asked with wide eyes.

 

“James take Philip upstairs”Alex said.

 

“Alexander no!-“Maria started.

 

“James. Take Philip upstairs, now.”he growled. The tips of his fingers were aflame with emerald tendrils of magic. James jumped back and quickly backed away. He gently picked Philip up studying him closely.

 

“Maria he’s...?”He asked.

 

“Yes, yes he is”she said.

 

“Is philip...?”he asked turning towards Alexander.

 

“He hasn’t showed any signs yet”Alex said soothingly. It put James at ease enough to bring the toddler upstairs.

 

“Go upstairs”he said to Maria.

 

“Like hell I will-“

 

“Mari, you are all I have left. Please go upstairs, I don’t want to hurt you”He said.

 

“Then who’s going to make sure you don’t hurt yourself?”She asked.

 

“You’ve got to trust me, I’ve grown and I’ve practiced and I’ve learned. I won’t make the same mistake again”he said.

 

“Alexander the last time you did this your body started shutting down”she said.

 

“Because I was hurting him, I won’t hurt Thomas, I can’t hurt Thomas”he said practically whispering the last part.

 

“But Alexander...”she said.

 

“Maria _please_ , look at my charm”he said motioning to the emerald green amulet. It glowed dimly and swayed back and forth. “It’s glowing for him, it hasn’t glowed since John and it didn’t even glow for Eliza.”he said.

 

“He hurt you”she whispered.

 

“I forgave him a long time ago, we can’t just let him die”he said.

 

“Well you were ready to let him die not even half an hour ago”she said.

 

“I was, then I came here and I saw his face and how pitiful he looks. John would want me to help him.”he said firmly.

 

“You don’t know what John would want”she exclaimed. His features hardened as he brought his hand up to cup Thomas’ cheek. He climbed onto the couch and straddled his lap placing his forehead against the burning one in question.

 

“Alexander don’t!”she pleaded. He gave her one glare and brought a hand to Thomas’ temple.

 

“Heal”he whispered. The emerald magic flooded through his fingertips almost immediately encasing Thomas in a storm. He heard the faint footsteps of Maria fleeing the scene and gave a sigh of relief. Please don’t reject it he thought you need to live. Thomas’ bracelet chirped quickly, Alexander felt his breathing show and his bracelet chirp in warning. His lungs felt as if they were on fire but he kept the magic going. Just a little more he thought sluggishly. His bracelet blared in warning and his eyes flooded with tears, Dolly was a good godmother, she would take care of Philip. He groaned in agony and the moment he saw Thomas’ eyes open, his fluttered shut. He went limp against the man who was coughing and sputtering back to life.

 

“Alexander?”Thomas croaked. He didn’t respond, the glimmer of magic shimmered distantly in the air. “Alexander!”Thomas exclaimed shaking him, he felt cold.

 

“James! James help!”Thomas shouted. James and Maria came bounding down the stairs, her eyes were flooded with tears.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital now”James said picking the limp man up off of Thomas’ lap.

 

“Maria? What are you-“

 

“It’s all your fault!”she shouted and stomped back up the stairs reemerging with a slightly panicked Philip.

 

“Where’s daddy?”He asked.

 

“He’s sleeping”Maria said quietly.

 

“Sleeping?”Philip asked.

 

“Yeah...sleeping”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new update and I’m sorry it took so long to come! Leave a comment pretty please!

“Oh god let me see him”Washington said storming into the room. Maria stood in front of the bed with unlit fuses in her eyes, a powder keg about to explode. She held a powerful stance with her arms crossed over her chest, she stared up at Washington defiantly. He furrowed his brows and took another step forward holding her glance, she was relentless. The two stared at each other stubbornly for a few beats before Maria finally spoke.

 

“Get out”She said.

 

“I beg your pardon?”Washington said grinding his teeth together.

 

“You heard me, get. Out.”she said.

 

“If you knew who I was you would mind your manners”he said.

 

“Oh I’m very aware, Mr.President. I could care less about your title,your status,your land, all of that is irrelevant. Would you like to know why?”She said. Washington went to speak but she held a hand up.

 

“That was rhetorical? You like that huh, rhetorical? I bet you wouldn’t think I knew how to use that word because I’m a sub, because our education is less valued in this so called land of the free and home of the brave!”she exclaimed slamming her hand on the bedside table.

 

“Miss-“he started.

 

“I wasn’t done!”she snapped. “You wanna know why I don’t give a shit about you Mr.President? You laid off a perfectly capable man just because he wouldn’t kneel at your mother fucking feet and kiss your ass!”she spat.

 

“Alexander was completely in th-“he started.

 

“Call him Mr.Hamilton, have some respect”she said coldly.

 

“I don’t fear the threats of any sub”he said with a chuckle.

 

“And that’s you dominants problem! You think everything needs to be built on fear! Is that how you run you company, fear?”she said. She quickly shook her head and held her hand up again. “I thought you were smart enough to read the room and realize that was another rhetorical question. I know that’s how you run your company because Alexander has not had a drop in years until _you_ happened”she said.

 

“And how would you know?”he asked.

 

“I’m his best friend I know him pretty well. But besides that his stress levels have been abnormally high and combining that with the amount of dopamine that’s not being released-“she started. Washington chuckled and clapped his hands together leaning against the wall.

 

“What’s so funny?”she asked.

 

“It’s cute really, this whole empowered smart sub thing you got going on”He said. Her face quickly turned red as she stormed up to him and jabbed her finger in the middle of his torso.

 

“Listen here, I went to medical school,I’m not wearing these scrubs for shits and giggles. I got my DNP and I would have kept going if it wasn’t for the laws your houses passed which are completely obscure. While I got you here Mr.President tell me exactly why subs can’t be doctors?”she said.

 

“That’s simple, they don’t have the emotional stab-“

 

“Wrong wrong and fucking wrong!”she said jumping in place. “You have absolutely no clue what you’re talking about! The whole over emotional stigma that’s been attached to subs since the dawn of time was debunked back in the 70’s! I can speak from experience because I worked with adolescents that every and I mean every dynamic is considered over emotional in their early to late teens, it’s not just exclusive to subs”she said.

 

“Well I’d need to see the hard facts on that”he said stiffly.

 

“Oh this has been my life’s passion since I was a child, I could get you your hard facts”she stated.

 

“If you’re just a nurse then how could you possibly know all these things?”he said softly.

 

“I went to school for it,I did the work, I met with other professors who were willing to teach me and I studied my ass off. You wouldn’t know a day in your life how much it hurts to do all that work and get told that you still can’t get the degree, that they won’t make any exceptions”She said.

 

“I um...I guess I don’t. I have one last question though”he said.

 

“What is it?”she said with a heavy sigh.

 

“Have you ever thought about going into politics?”he asked.

 

“There’s no space for subs in politics and when they are in politics they get unfairly booted”she said narrowing her eyes at him.

 

“I would consider it, you have strong opinions and you have the facts to back them up”he said.

 

“What are you saying?”she asked.

 

“That’s for you to interpret, I must be going now. Have a nice day miss Lewis”he said and walked out of the room.

 

“Miss Lewis...I didn’t tell him my name...especially my maiden name”she said to herself. She shook it off and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed down Alexander’s progress. She slid it back into her pocket and placed her hand over his.

 

“You’re making really good progress Alex, you’ll be breathing on your own in no time”she said softly.

 

“I just wish you would wake up, philip misses you like crazy. We haven’t let him see you yet, I know after what happened with your mom back in Nevis you wouldn’t want him to”she said.

 

“I know you’re going to hate me but Dolly and I thought it was best to enroll him in daycare. He started on Monday and he loves it so much, you know burrs little girl? It turns out she goes there too, everyday when I pick him he always has something new to say about her. She has these cute little yellow beads in her hair and he calls her sunshine, he’s definitely a charmer”she said with a chuckle.

 

“Sus really enjoys having him around the house, she’s always wanted a sibling. God I can’t believe she’s seven, they grow up so fast don’t they? I just taught her how to braid so Philip has become her new test dummy, sorry in advance if next time you see him he’s covered in lipgloss,Barretts and nail polish. You wouldn’t care though. I know you don’t believe it but you’re such a good father to Philip, you’ve grown so much since he was born and it shows.”she said and gasped as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“I-oh god-Alex I know that I’ve always been the strong one, the rock but I’m not sure how much longer I can take this”She croaked. “You’ve been there through everything. The split with James,Susan’s birth,college an-and just life man! I’m begging you please wake up!”she sobbed dropping her head in her hands.

 

“I’ve-no _we’ve_ both lost so many good people and god damn it I know I can not go on if I lost you too!”she exclaimed.

 

“The minute you wake up I’m slapping the shit out of you for scaring me like this!”she sobbed.

 

 

“Knock knock-woah is this a bad time?”Thomas asked peeking around the door. She wiped her eyes and her bracelet beeped furiously.

 

“Get. Out.”she growled. Thomas’ eyes widened and he held his hands out in front of him.

 

“Maria I don’t know what I did-“

 

“Get out!”she screamed.

 

“No god dammit okay!?”he screamed back. “Just no! I’m just tryna talk to you and you are being completely unreasonable-“

 

“You. You were the cause of this!”she exclaimed. “He wasted his magic on you Thomas! He didn’t even know if it was going to work but he was so wrapped up in the thought of you and saving you that he just did it! I mean his messiah complex is partially to blame but just you...you... _you_!”she shouted.

 

“Maria you are going to drop”he said.

 

“And so what? So what if I drop? Oh god what am I going to do without him?”she panicked. Thomas quickly shut and locked the door behind him and strode over to the bed quickly.

 

“Can I touch you?”He asked.

 

“Yes”she said.

 

He took a seat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She gratefully buried her face in his chest and let out a ragged scream.

 

“I know I know”he soothed rubbing her back.

 

“I-it’s not your fault”she hiccuped. “I just wanted someone to blame”

 

“I know Maria, I didn’t take it personally”he said.

 

Another knock on the door.

 

“Can we come in?”a soft voice said.

 

“Yeah...we need all the support we can get right now”Thomas said.

 

Dolly and James quickly bustled I’m holding a reusable Stop and Shop bag.

 

“Oh honey”Dolly said immediately pushing Thomas out of the way. Thomas scoffed and scooted over to the corner of the bed. James migrated towards one of the stiff plastic chairs and took a seat.

 

“How is he holding up?”James asked.

 

“H-he’s been improving”Maria sniffles wiping her eyes. “Fuck my eyeliner”she groaned.

 

“It’s okay love, I always carry extra on me. How long have you been on the clock?”Dolly asked.

 

“Since yesterday, I’ve been placed as his personal nurse a-and I don’t wanna leave him”she whimpered.

 

“Shhh it’s okay, you don’t have to leave him. How about you take a shower? I brought your favorite scrubs”she said.

 

“My cupcake ones?”Maria asked in a tiny voice.

 

“Of course, I also brought your towel,your favorite soap,and a facecloth!”She said pulling the items out of the bag.

 

“Oh Dolly you’re a saint!”Maria said wrapping her all arms back around the woman.

 

“Yes she is”James said with a fond smile on his face.

 

“Where are the kids?”she asked.

 

“Maria do you even know the time hon?”Dolly asked. Maria slowly shook her head.

 

“It’s only noon, Philip,Susan and Leon are all at school.”she said.

 

“Oh god it’s like I’m forgetting everything today! How’s the pregnancy?”she asked standing up on wobbly legs.

 

“It’s going fine, baby Madison is nice and healthy. I think this one is going to be big”she said

 

“Bigger than Leon?”James asked with wide eyes.

 

“I dunno, I just feel it”she said scrunching up her nose.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised, you bear nice healthy children Dolly. That’s a blessing”Maria said.

 

“Hell yeah she does!”James said reaching over to rub her tummy.

 

“Oh stop!”she said “you need to get in the shower missy”she said ushering Maria into the bathroom.

 

“This is such a nice room”James commented. “I never get rooms this nice when I’m in the hospital”he grumbled.

 

“Oh cry me a river Jemmy”Dolly said rolling her eyes.

 

“How dare you be all sweet on Maria and not your own husband!”James exclaimed.

 

“Because Maria is one of my soulmates, I’ve got the charm to prove it”she said holding up her bracelet. “Also she doesn’t whine”

 

“Wait how is she your soulmate when Jemmy’s your soulmate?”Thomas asked tilting his head.

 

“You don’t know about platonic soulmates?”James asked.

 

“Listen bitch, it’s not my fault I was sheltered”Thomas said holding his hands up.

 

“It shows”James mumbled.

 

“Oh James be nice!”Dolly said slapping his shoulder “There’s more than one kind of soulmate, the only well known are romantic and platonic but there’s also semi-romantic and so forth.”Dolly explained.

 

“Then what do I have with Alexander?”he asked.

 

“That’s for you two to figure out, it’ll make itself known in good enough time”she said.

 

“Where do I get cool charm?”He asked.

 

“Oh honey”she said with a chuckle. “You know how in Harry Potter wizards don’t choose their wands, their wands choose them?”she said. He nodded his head.

 

“It’s the same with charms, it could vary from a pretty rock to a feather to an expensive gemstone. The whole process is pretty cool, I found mines when I was a baby. I was playing in the water and the tide receded for-I’m not kidding you-five minutes until I toddled out to find it, it was very Moana-ish”she said.

 

“What about the acorn you have?”He asked.

 

“I was on a date with Jemmy back in high school in the dead set of winter, we were walking through the park and an acorn fell from a tree and clonked me upside my head!”she said shaking with laughter. James leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I still have a picture from that day in our scrapbook Doll”he said. She smiled wide and held his hand.

 

“Basically what you should get from these little stories is that the universe will make it blatantly obvious that it’s your charm”she said.

 

“Oh god that was so cute, I’m gonna puke”Thomas said holding his stomach.

 

“Oh hush up Thomas, you’ll get your happily ever after”she said.

 

“I can’t take another heartbreak, after Martha died I thought I would have Angelica but she...she rejected our bond”he said softly.

 

“She did what?”Dolly asked. “Now do I have to drag her little entitled self across this damn fl-“

 

“Doll, it’s all cool. I wouldn’t blame her, I matched with her maybe a year after Martha’s death. I was drinking a lot and honestly I was an asshole, I know you don’t like the Schuylers-“

 

“Damn right I don’t like the Schuylers, except for Margarita! My that girl is so sweet, I enjoy having her over”she said.

 

“Like I was saying ditzy Dolly”he said and smirked at her cry of protest. “I know you don’t like them because-“

 

“They’re pompous, arrogant and rude. Especially that Eliza! The nerve of her to leave Philip on the doorstep-“she started.

 

“What if she didn’t want a baby in the first place? Allow me to play devils advocate here Dolls, Eliza was fairly young when she became pregnant, it was early on in her career and she was so damn spoiled she barely knew how to take care of herself. I ain’t sayin she’s right but just consider the fact that maybe she was doing a good thing for once in her life. We both know she wouldn’t have been a good mother to Philip, not in an abusive aspect but she would be absent and fairly negligent. It’s best that Philip was left with Alexander”he said.

 

“You’ve always been the voice of reason Thomas”she said with a sigh. “I also don’t like the way she treated Alexander like a little experiment, I mean they only had a semi-bond but if those are nurtured correctly they can become full long lasting bonds at light speed. It’s like she saw the challenge and she didn’t even want to try”she said.

 

“Oooo are we dissing Eliza?”Maria said walking out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her head. “I’ve always got something to say about that bitch”

 

“What’s the tea girl?”Dolly said making space for Maria on the bed again.

 

“Uh uh uh, y’all can spill tea later”James said.

 

“But it’s important!”Maria said.

 

“This is all just becoming high school gossip”James said.

 

“Yeah, so?”Maria said.

 

“We’ve been out of high school for over fifteen years, maybe some things should be left in high school”he said carefully.

 

“Um no, sue me but I like gossip”Thomas said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Come on Thomas you’re supposed to be on my side!”James whined.

 

“Sorry Jemmy bean, I’m with the girls on this one”he said.

 

“Wait”James said narrowing his eyes. “Shouldn’t your dumb ass be resting?”he said giving a side glance towards Maria.

 

“No actually he checked out pretty normal after the um...event from last week. Wait how’s your poop Thomas?”she asked.

 

“I’m sorry my _what?_ ”he asked

 

“This is nurse Maria speaking now, answer my question”she said.

 

“It’s um green and sparkly?”he said.

 

“Exactly as I expected but not any less hilarious”she said with a straight face.

 

“Wait why is his poop sparkly?”James asked.

 

“Can we not talk about my poop with me in the room?”he asked. “Or ever?”

 

“It seems Alex’s magic is still clearing its way out of his system, it could’ve been worse honestly”she said with a shrug.

 

“W-worse?”Thomas gulped.

 

“Oh calm down, it wouldn’t kill you. There would just be some rather unpleasant side affects”she said.

 

“Okay nurse Maria, can I talk to actual Maria for a moment?”he asked.

 

“Honestly you could be shitting fire and coughing bubbles”she said. His breath caught in his throat and he squeaked. “Sometime magic gets a bit wonkyI’m going to be honest since I don’t have magic I wouldn’t know that much on how it really works, after the war happened a lot of important documents got erased...well at least in the states! I know Nevis has an abundance of them but you have to show magic bloodline and take an oath to read them, no exploitation”she said.

 

She scooted forward a bit and Thomas felt his blood grow cold.

 

“Alex’s mother didn’t die, she was killed”she whispered. “She was a revolutionary of her time and they killed her”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”Thomas asked.

 

“You’ll know one day”she said.

 

“I-I okay”He said shakily.

 

“Thomas are you alright?”Dolly asked piling herself from her conversation. “You look a little pale sugar”

 

“No no I’m fine!”he said quickly.

 

“Mhmm.”She said eyeing him wearily. “I brought food because I know food is the biggest comfort in the hardest times.”

 

She reached into the Stop and Shop bag once again pulling out multiple Tupperware’s.

 

“Dolly what the hell? Is that a rotisserie chicken?”Thomas asked.

 

“Mhm, we also got meatloaf,mashed potatoes,corn,some salad and peach cobbler! Is there a microwave in this place?”she asked.

 

“Oh god Dolly give that here”Maria said.

 

“Alrighty! Lemme just put them back in the bag, makes it easier for you to carry”she said.

 

“How considerate Dolls”Maria said grabbing the heavy bag.

 

“I’m going to the fourth floor with the nurses lounge”she said and walked out the door.

 

“Can I...can I have a moment alone with him?”Thomas asked after a few moments.

 

“Of course man, we’ll be right outside”James said standing up with a grunt. He helped Dolly off the bed and they both walked out the door.

 

Thomas scooted further up the bed and let out a languid sigh.

 

“Hey”he whispered.

 

“I...I don’t even know where to start”he said with a chuckle.

 

“My my Alexander you’ve done a lot of stupid shit in the years I’ve known you but this really takes the cake.”he said. “Why would you risk this? I know you’ve always wanted to die like a martyr but honestly I’m not a cause worth dying for. You have your own little family, you and Phillip. Wasn’t he enough?”he asked.

 

“I don’t want to say I’m not grateful but just why?”he asked. He let the silence wash over them as he waited for an answer that would never come.

 

“I’m just worried I’ll never get to see those overtired brown eyes...or listen to your absolutely shitty opinions ever again. I miss the way we argued, the way you’d yell at me with such passion.....I don’t know what else to say, I don’t even know where I was going with that”he said.

 

“It’s like the minute I have the time to say everything I can’t say anything. Fuck you Alexander, yeah that sounds more like it.”he said to himself.

 

“Fuck you for just throwing everything away...and having cool magical powers”he said and chuckled.

 

Thomas sat in complete silence brushing the hair across Alexander’s face.

 

“And if we are soulmates fuck you for throwing this away before we even got a chance to start”


	10. The Mulligan interlude

_Long brown hair and blue tips. Alex grimaced as Hercules held the scissors in his skilled hands delicately cutting the wet strands of hair. The blue tips went first, clumsily scattered around the small room. Blue tips. He remembered the day he got them, the previous winter on his sixteenth birthday. Icy blue tips that hung well past his shoulders, a simpler time. He stared with glossy eyes as blue and brown met the white tiled floor._

 

_“You’ll thank me Alexander...for the revolution”Hercules said softly._

 

_“For the revolution”Alexander answered almost robotically._

 

_Once Hercules was done his hair fell just above his shoulders, barely brushing them. Before he could get a good look in the mirror it was being pulled back in a tight ponytail, then secured into a bun. Countless Bobby pins were stabbed into place, Alexander didn’t even flinch. He couldn’t find it in himself to give such a reaction when his blue hair was all over the floor._

 

_“I told you it was either we cut it or we dye it over, you knew what you were getting into”Hercules said._

 

_“Yes sir”Alexander said absentmindedly._

 

_“Alex...you don’t need to call me sir, we’re equals remember? For magic and for the revolution? Come on man what’s the matter with you?”Hercules said patting his back harshly. This time Alexander did flinch, so hard he almost fell off the stoolhe was sat upon._

 

_“I’m sorry si-Hercules...I’m sorry Hercules”he said taking a deep breath._

 

_Hercules grabbed his shoulders and lowered himself into a squat so the two were eye level._

 

_“Alexander...what did they do to you?”he whispered._

 

_“Nothing...they did nothing”he whispered._

 

_Nobody could know._

 

_Hercules gave him one last glance and smiled, beams of orange shot out of his fingertips. Alex gasped and quickly dove for his wand on the table shooting back a beam of emerald green. Hercules laughed and they kept this up for a while ducking and dodging the harmless beams of light, Childs magic it was called._

 

_“For magic”Alexander said holding up his wand._

 

_“For the revolution”_


	11. The Lafayette interlude

_“March!”The voice commanded. The soldiers ten in a row marched across the empty fields of Virginia, Alexander sat in the shade of one of the nursing tents. This was not why he came here, he wanted to fight. One simple screw up and now he was stuck watching all the action._

 

_He stared at the grass until a pair of silver boots caught his eye. He looked up and smiled so wide his eyes crinkled at the side. His Lafayette was back from his mission._

 

_“Monsieur Lafayette!”Alex cheered jumping out of his seat. The Frenchman gave a throaty laugh and picked Alexander up spinning him around. Alex held on as tight as his grip would allow and giggled and as he was swung through the air._

 

_“Gilbert put me down!”he commanded. He tried to sound stern but he couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled through the sentence._

 

_“Put you down?”Lafayette asked. “Oui, I’ll put you down”he said with a shrug._

 

_“Thank you-no no no no!”Alexander squealed but it was too late. Both him and Lafayette went tumbling into one of the beds. His skirt flew up and he helped quickly pulling it back down, Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows and he was met with a firm slap upside the head._

 

_“I do not understand why they make you wear that silly thing. Such a...a combattant like you should be in uniform, non?”Lafayette asked._

 

_“You’re tellin me Gil, they make us wear these things because they think it’s cute. Honestly I find it very degrading, despite the fact my legs look fantastic”he said lifting a leg up._

 

_“Mmm that they do ma chérie”Lafayette said._

 

_“Oh stop it!”Alexander said slapping his shoulder. Lafayette laughed, that deep belly laugh and held Alexander close to their chest. Alex turned over and breathed in his scent, despite slumming in the trenches he still smelled like fresh cut grass,clean air and bread. Alexander chuckled to himself, of course the French fuck smelled like bread._

 

_“Gilbert?”he asked after a few moments of silence._

 

_“Oui petit?”_

 

_“Do you think I will ever get to fight?”he asked._

 

_“Let me make you a...a promesse, true as my word it will be”He said eagerly._

 

_“Okay Gil, shoot”Alex said amusement evident in his voice._

 

_“Whenever the general gives me command you will be front and center mon petit lion, you were born for this!”he said fire dancing behind his eyes._

 

_“Oh Gil you really mean it?”Alexander gasped._

 

_“Of course I do, for magic”Lafayette said smooth white tendrils of magic flooding past his finger tips._

 

_“For the revolution!”_


	12. The Laurens interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this one, Leave a comment if you enjoyed

_“John watch out!”Alex shouted. He stood frozen to the ground as John let out a cry of agony and his knees buckled underneath him. His charm glowed and angry shade of red and he snapped out of it. He ran from his hiding spot into the battle zone. Hethrew himself to the ground and crawled his way to John, the general ordered a cease fire why were they still shooting. Once he reached John he shakily threw up a forcefield to assess the damage._

 

_“B-babe your knee...”John said taking a look. Alexander’s knee was busted and oozing blood quickly, he couldn’t bother to bat an eye._

 

_“Fuck my knee john you just got shot!”Alex shouted. He could vaguely here the sound of bullets still whizzing through the air. Why were they still shooting, they were going against a direct order._

 

_“Hey...don’t talk to your dominant like that”John said with a smile. Alex felt his eyes flood with tears but he quickly wiped them away, there could be no time for tears. He straddled John’s lap and held up the forcefield with his other hand, it was growing weaker by the minute. He wouldn’t be able to keep it up._

 

_“I need you to trust me John, do you trust me?”He asked urgently. It took John a few moments to respond, in a panic Alex slapped him._

 

_“Ow! I was thinking”John said with a smirk._

 

_“Listen now is not the time to be a smart ass, do you fucking trust me John laurens?”He asked through gritted teeth. His chest was starting to hurt, the bullets that ricocheted off the forcefield felt like knives digging into his lungs._

 

_“Babe are you okay?”John asked starting to sit up._

 

_“John Laurens!”Alex shouted. “The question man the question!”_

 

_“Oh right! Yes baby I trust you, I’ll always trust you”He said._

 

_“Good, I’m going to put down the forcefield-“_

 

_“What? No! Alexander that’s suicide and you know it”he said._

 

_“I am going to put down the forcefield and I’m going to need you to lay as low as possible, okay?”Alex said._

 

_“Baby what are you going to do?”John said carefully._

 

_“Tuck your knees up to your chest if you can and cover your ears”Alex instructed._

 

_“Alex-“_

 

_“Five”_

 

_“Alex no!-“John shouted._

 

_“Four”he pulled his wand out of his boot._

 

_“No!”John screeched._

 

_“Three”_

 

_“You’re going to kill our men!”he shouted._

 

_“Sleep”Alex said placing a hand to his forehead. John went limp against the ground, Alex made quick work of tucking his knees four him. Alex took a deep breath and mustered up all the energy he knew was inside of him._

 

_“Son!”George Washington shouted from across the terrain._

 

_“One”Alex whispered. He stood up and pushed his hands away from his body with a scream, it felt as if he was on fire. A emerald green sonic boom hit the field, the ground was uprooted and multiple soldiers ducked for cover but it was too late. Everything in his path was destroyed, he tried to stop it but he was so angry. They disobeyed a direct order that got John shot, his John, his soulmate. There was magic and then there was fire, they needed to leave._

 

_“Heal”Alex said quickly pressing a hand to John’s forehead. He didn’t see nor feel the magic flooding through his hand, he was burnt out._

 

_“No”he whispered. “No no no no no!”he screamed and quickly pulled out his wand._

 

_“Oh my god what did my mom teach me? What were the spells?!”he shouted in a frenzy. When you don’t know a spell just make it up he could hear her sweet voice say._

 

_“Just make it up”he whispered._

 

_“Take all that is left from me, give my life to thee”he said. Nothing happened. “ I...I um I’ll give my life and I’ll give myself, please just let him grow”he said quickly and pointed to wand towards John’s head._

 

_Still nothing happened._

 

_“Fuck!”he shouted._

 

_“No John you can’t die, you can’t die”he repeated hunching over the man’s body._

 

_“If I could hear your dying words, I’ll live a life of solitude you have word!”he sobbed over the man’s body. A single emerald tear rolled down his cheek and hit John’s forehead. He sat up with a gasp and Alexander whimpered and held John to his chest._

 

_“Shhh baby, I don’t have much time”He croaked._

 

_“John I’m so sorry, it was stupid-“he started to blubber._

 

_“Baby there is a grim reaper standing behind me with a stopwatch, I don’t have much time!”he exclaimed. Alex quickly silenced himself and held John’s head in his lap._

 

_“I love you, take care of yourself, screw what the spell says and go find love okay? That’s an order from your dominant”he said his voice growing weaker through the phrase._

 

_“Yes sir, I can do that for you”He sniffled._

 

_“Good”John said holding a hand up to his cheek._

 

_“Tomorrow there’ll be more of us, to magic”he said pale icy blue tendrils of magic wrapped itself around Alexander’s body, he felt warm._

 

_“To the revolution”Alex whispered._

 

_John’s eyes faded to grey and slowly shut, the smile never left his face. The wind carried away the final traces of magic left in his being, he had succumb to mortality. Alexander took a look at his once glowing charm to see it was now a still shade of icy blue._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this chapter doesn’t make sense or it sucks, tried my best

The April sun made a rare appearance through the curtains and Alexander smiled. He slid out of bed with a groan and quickly shuffled over to open the blinds, he wasn’t supposed to be out of bed. The sun warmed his face and he chuckled softly, god he’d do anything to be outside right now. It would’ve been a great day to take Philip to the park, maybe stop for ice cream if his behavior was exceptional. Before he knew it gentle tendrils of magic flooded past his fingers and unlocked the window with a soft snap. He chuckled again and shook his head fondly, he presumed a little air wouldn’t kill him. He allowed the magic to gently prop open the window, the city down below was alive as ever. He heard the sounds of birds chirping, business men walking by and talking in their freshly pressed suites, college students barely getting by with tired smiles on their faces. The usual hustle and bustle was rather annoying but right now it was gladly welcomed, any company would be welcome.

 

His doctor claimed that he wasn’t ready for company, too much excitement wouldn’t be good on his heart. He of course tried to protest but was ultimately brushed off, the joys of being a sub he guessed. The worst part of restricted company was he couldn’t even see Philip, it made his heart ache. His son was probably lost without him, so small and so afraid, god he was so small...

 

Alexander remembered the day he was born clear as day. Him and Eliza were on a break, they were always on a break. He rolled his eyes at the memory and sighed. He pulled up one of the chairs to the window and took a seat letting the cool breeze calm him.

 

They were on a break, he had just gotten home from one of the worst days of his life. He walked inside the small apartment toeing off his hard soled oxfords and took off his blazer. He gave it a sniff and wrinkled up his nose, it smelt like spoilt milk with his faint scent of pinewood. He was going to have a Netflix binge on the couch when his phone rang, a call for Eliza. He groaned and mentally prepared himself for an argument, it was always an argument. He answered ready to snap but was shook to the bone by the news, she was in labor and already pushing.The baby was coming, a month early at that. A string of profanities and a weak ‘sorry ma’am’ left his mouth as shoved his shoes back on. He hung up quickly and fled the apartment forgetting his blazer in the closet, the January air bit his cheeks and fingers raw as he jumped in the car. The traffic...god the traffic, his fingers shook around the wheel as he calmed himself, he couldn’t have a panic attack...not now at least. His son was coming and he had to get to the damn hospital.

 

How exactly he got there was a blur but he just remembers running into the room and kneeling at Eliza’s side, it brought back horrible memories but if it would assist with labor he was willing to put his comfort aside. Her sharp nails scratched at his scalp and tugged on his hair as she screamed and cried, she wasn’t the only one crying. He whimpered at the pain but quickly snapped his head up as a new cry entered the room, his son was here. He scrambled to his feet despite Eliza’s wishes with outstretched arms. The only perk to being a sub was you got to hold the baby first. The light weight in his arms brought tears to his eyes. Philip Hamilton,January 22nd, 9:32pm, 5lb 8oz.

 

Alex chuckled and wiped his face as the tears fell rapidly, he missed his son. Still so small but so smart, full of curiosity, quick witted. One day he was going to blow everyone away, no matter his preference, soulmate status or dynamic. He was a Hamilton and despite the misfortunes that usually followed the name he made Alexander want to carry it with pride.

 

He heard a knock on the door and made no hurry to scramble back to bed, the threat of getting caught didn’t matter. The knocking started up once again before the door was pushed open, ah yes, his new nurse. She was a fine nurse he supposed, straight out of college, smart and had all the correct qualifications. It was just the fact she had the personality of a sack of flour, she didn’t know how to take jokes.

 

“Mr.Hamilton what are you doing out of bed?”she asked.

 

“It’s a lovely day isn’t it?”He said not tearing his eyes away from the window. “The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and everyone’s out there enjoying it but me”

 

“If you’d stay in bed like advised you’d be out of here sooner”she said.

 

“When can I have visitors?”He asked.

 

“Mr.Hamilton we’ve already discussed that you need to keep your interaction to a mini-“

 

“You think isolating me is going to heal me?”He said. “I need to see my son Mar-“

 

“Excuse me, I’m your superior.”she said with a raised brow. “If you’re going to address me it better be ma’am”

 

“Like I was saying Margaret.”He said turning to her with a pointed look. “Listen I know you’re young, it’s an honest mistake really. You’re a switch honey, if I’m not kissing any doms ass then I won’t be kissing yours either”

 

“You have no sense of respect”she said.

 

“Respect this respect that”he said waving it off. “Does it bother you that I’m speaking to you like an equal?”

 

“No”she said through gritted teeth.

 

“Ah I think it does”he said with a smirk.

 

“I’ll tell your doctor that you’ve been out of bed”she threatened.

 

“And I’ll complain that you’ve been raising my blood pressure, which you kinda are”he said pointing to the monitor. She gasped and quickly shook her head.

 

“No no no that won’t be necessary, not at all. I’ll see what I can do about your son but no more visitors besides him, alright?”she said.

 

“It’s fine by me”he said with a shrug.

 

“Alright just...get back in bed before the doctor comes”She said with a sigh.

 

“Alright Margaret, see ya!”he said with a wave.

 

“You give me headaches”she grumbled.

 

“Likewise love, close the door all the way this time will you?”He asked. The hospital door slammed and he laughed, a full body laugh as sparks of magic flew across the room.

 

“Oh god I showed her didn’t I Laf?”he said softly. “You always said I was a fighter, you’d be so proud of me...”

 

He reached up and touched his necklace which glowed a frosty white. Tears flooded his eyes and he gasped gripping it tightly.

 

“Y-yeah I know you’re here, I miss you”He whispered. The necklace glowed intensely, crystals of white magic shot from it rapidly until it sputtered to a stop. He resisted the human instinct to look away and braced the light head on, it wouldn’t hurt him, couldn’t if it wanted to. He could made out the familiar silhouette of a solider, his solider. The silhouette slowly gained opacity until his commander was standing right before him. A curly ponytail on his head uniform starched to perfection, his badges lined up perfectly one by one, a Purple Heart dangled over his left breast.

 

“You always were a fighter mon amour”was whispered, it could’ve easily been mistaken for the wind. Alexander struggled to make it out, as soon as it was there it was gone. The light began to fade and Alexander shook his head tearfully gripping onto the charm.

 

“N-no! Laf you can’t leave yet you can’t!”he exclaimed reaching out for him.

 

“To magic...”The voice breathed and everything was gone. His charm fell dully against his chest back to its original clear shade, glittering specks of white magic fell across the room like snow. Alexander choked back a sob and pulled his knees up to his chest, he knew it was coming soon but it still hurt every single time.

 

Thomas stood outside of the door with a heavy heart, he knew the feeling all too well, how much it hurt. He knew better than to be up here, he was just supposed to support Dolly at a check up. Then a bathroom break turned into bribing anyone into telling him where Alexander Hamilton was. He opened the door and slipped in quickly locking it behind him.

 

“Alexander...”he breathed.

 

“Thomas!”Alex exclaimed almost tripping on the way out of his seat. His charm glowed a warm shade of magenta, quickly h hid it under his hospital gown.

 

Before Thomas could get a word out Alexander was throwing himself head on into his chest. The curly haired man gasped softly and tentatively rubbed the subs back.

 

“You’re okay”Alex hiccuped pulling away. He reached his hands up and cupped Thomas’ face in his hands, he was okay and healthy at that. He looked livelier than Alexander had last seen him, the bags were gone, his skin was clear, the magic had worked. Alexander let out a giddy squeal and pulled Thomas back in for another hug. He pressed his face right against Thomas’ chest and soothed at the sound of his heart beat, the fact that his heart was beating almost brought the man to tears again. The magic had worked, he hadn’t lost this one.

 

“Y-you’re okay and well you’re better than okay! I mean are you? When I woke up I was all alone and no one would tell me how you were and if you even survived and Thomas I was so scared!-“he rambled.

 

“Shh”Thomas crooned. “I’m okay and you’re okay...angel”he whispered.

 

“A-angel?”Alex squeaked.

 

“You didn’t think I would figure it out huh?”Thomas said amusement lacing his tone. “I mean it took me a little between almost dying twice and workin all the time but I did”

 

“How did you know?”Alex asked slowly. This is what happens when you make impulsive decisions, they always come back to bite you in the ass and boy did it sting.

 

“You smell like pinewood darlin, you’re the only sub I know who smells like this”he said.

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out”Alex huffed.

 

“But I’m glad I found out”Thomas said quietly.

 

“You’re glad?!”Alex squeaked pulling away.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”Thomas asked. His question was met with silence so he kept talking.

 

“I heard you talkin when I was unconscious”Thomas said.

 

“Oh no”Alex mumbled.

 

“You said your charm glowed for me, what does that mean?”Thomas asked.

 

“I don’t know”Alex said.

 

“You’re lying”Thomas said.

 

“You shouldn’t be here”Alex countered crossing his arms.

 

“Alexander please-“Thomas started.

 

“We’re not having this conversation right now”he said. _At least not until I’m sure_ he reasoned.

 

“Please”Thomas begged. “I’ve asked everyone and no one will tell me!”

 

“You’ve been telling other people about this!?”Alex said running a hand through his hair.

 

“Well...yeah, am I not supposed to?”Thomas asked.

 

“Thomas no-I-you-do you have magic!”Alex blurted out. No no this was not the right way to go about things at all, he was supposed to sit him down, lay of all the facts-

 

“I mean...I think I did”Thomas said slowly. “A long time ago”

 

What.

 

“What color was it Thomas?”Alex whispered.

 

“I don’t even know, it was probably just a dream-“Thomas started.

 

“Thomas. What color was it?”Alexander said urgently.

 

“Magenta”Thomas said.

 

“Oh my god”Alex said taking a seat on the bed.

 

“Alexander what the hell is going on?”Thomas asked taking a step forward.

 

“Thomas I need you to leave my room before I do something I might regret”he said.

 

“Bullshit”Thomas said.

 

“What?”Alexander said.

 

“That’s bullshit. I’m gonna need you to shut up and listen to me for a few minutes, kay?”Thomas said.

 

“Exc-“Alex started.

 

“That wasn’t a request it was an order, not as a dominant but as someone who’s completely and utterly sick of your shit!”Thomas snapped. Alex whimpered softly like a scolded puppy but nodded nonetheless.

 

“I’m tired of feeling like I’m in high school, I’m sick of the drama and you my friend are the queen of it all!”He said.

 

Alex scoffed.

 

“Oh yeah I said it, you’re a drama queen with a capital D. These past few months I’ve been feelin like I’m stuck in a never ending hell episode of Degrassi. I’m sick of the whispering,the secrets,the oh woe is my my secret alias has been exposed!”He snapped.

 

“I’m sick of being treated like an ignorant child as well. I am a grown ass man, can y’all treat me like one? I don’t care what you all think you’re keeping away from me for my own benefit but I wanna know, I’m sick and so so so tired of not knowing what’s going on with me biologically because you guys think I can’t handle it”He said.

 

“Especially with you Alexander, I’ve treated you like my equal for as long as I’ve known you and this is how you repay me? By throwing it all back in my face the only time I’ve ever asked you for something?”he said crossing his arms.

 

Alex felt shame wash over him and he looked up with puppy dog eyes.

 

“I’m sorry...”Alexander whispered.

 

“Yeah, I know you’re sorry and I forgive you. Can we put this behind us and start over, please?”Thomas asked.

 

“I refuse to forget our arguments”Alexander said.

 

“Of course you won’t”Thomas said rolling his eyes.

 

“But I’m willing to work harder to keep you in the loop, I mean it is your life”he said.

 

“exactly”Thomas said with a content sigh. “Now can you please tell me what had you freaking out?”

 

“The reason you were dropping so hard is because we’re soulmates”Alex said.

 

“I’m sorry what?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I promise you I’m not leaving this story to rot. It’s just the fact that school is a pain and I’m currently in rehearsals for my dream show so I’m very pleasantly busy most of the time! I really hope you guys enjoy, to magic and to the revolution!

Alexander kissed him. It was the only thing he knew how to do in the moment, words were failing him and his knees felt weak so he gripped onto Thomas with every ounce of strength left in him. The taller man gasped and found himself carding his fingers through bluntly cut brown hair like they’ve done this a thousand times. Alex fought the urge to breathe and purred at the hand in his hair, it’s been far too long since someone has touched him so tenderly.

 

Thomas found himself pulling away all too soon. He felt his face grow hot and he stared back at Alexander with wide blown eyes, had they really just done that? Alex was panting but his eyes held it all, yes they had and no he didn’t regret it. Before he could even speak Alexander was wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning back in. Thomas placed his hands on his waist and let Alexander lead. It felt like everything he’s seen in the movies, he’s kissed a lot of people in his life but it’s never felt like this. Sparks of emerald green fluttered around the room and soon the kiss was all teeth. His hands slid down from Alexander’s waist to his hips and he squeezed tight. He tasted like magic and Thomas wanted more, he needed more.

 

Alex pulled away and stared up at him, his bracelet was chirping rapidly and his chest rose and fell. He looked beautiful with ruby red lips and flushed cheeks.

 

“You’re beautiful”Thomas said softly.

 

“Thanks, I know”Alex panted.

 

“Good”Thomas chuckled. “You deserve to know”

 

“Damn right I do”Alex said leaning his head on Thomas’ chest.

 

“You tired angel?”Thomas asked.

 

“You’re not going to let that go are you?”Alex asked.

 

“Never. You were my angel then and you’re my angel now”Thomas said.

 

“This is so weird”Alex said.

 

“What? The soulmate thing?”Thomas asked.

 

“No, you being sweet”Alex said. He expected him to shrug it off and shoot back a snide comment but Thomas frowned. The soft worry lines on his forehead now creased harshly as he worried his lip between his teeth.

 

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly”Thomas said. Alex nodded and let his arms dangle loosely around Thomas’ neck.

 

“Was I cruel to you?”Thomas asked. Alex felt his breath hitch and suddenly words failed him again.

 

“Only because I started it”Alex settled.

 

“Alexander”Thomas said sternly. “Was I cruel to you?”

 

“Yes”Alex said softly. “Yes you were”

 

“I owe you an apology”Thomas said.

 

“I don’t want it”Alex said.

 

“Why?”Thomas asked.

 

“Because I know it’s not genuine, you’re only apologizing because I’m your soulmate”Alex said with a shrug. Thomas felt the telltale signs of guilt creep up his neck in a fierce blush.

 

“Then how do I make it right?”Thomas asked.

 

“It’s simple, you don’t”Alex said.

 

“But-“

 

“Leave it in the past, I was cruel to you too remember? I’ll apologize for the petty insults but I will never apologize for arguing against your shitty opinions”Alex said.

 

“I...thanks?”Thomas said dumbly.

 

“I’m sorry that was really confusing just...don’t apologize okay? If anything I was only mean to you because I thought you hated me”Alex said.

 

“I never hated you, I was just really sad and bitter around the time I met you so I took it all out on you. I really admired you and how hard you worked but god your political views are garbage”Thomas said.

 

“My political views are trash?!”Alex squawked. “You only think my views are trash because you’re a republican”

 

“No, I think your views are trash because they are. I’d hate to see you as president”Thomas said with a smirk.

 

“I can’t even run for President”Alex said softly.

 

“Wait why?”Thomas asked.

 

“Cause I’m a sub”Alex said with a sigh. “It’s written right into the constitution, no one of the submissive dynamic shall lead this nation”

 

“Are you sure that’s what it says?”Thomas asked. Alex narrowed his and crossed his arms.

 

“I was the presidents right hand man less than a month ago, I think I know what the fucking constitution says”he spat.

 

“Jeez sorry”Thomas said lifting his hands up.

 

“Sorry sorry didn’t mean to snap but I meant what I said”Alex said.

 

“Alexander what else are subs not allowed to do?”Thomas asked taking a seat on the bed.

 

“So much”Alex groaned taking a seat next to him. “Subs can’t get an abortion without their dominants approval, unmarked subs have curfews, subs can’t teach at high schools with dominant students...I can keep talking but there’s so many”

 

Thomas felt his chest constrict with rage.

 

“Dominants are dicks”he said scrunching up his face.

 

“Yeah that’s what I’ve been saying like my entire life”Alex said.

 

“You said curfew? What do you mean by curfew?”he asked.

 

“It’s the entire reason why I can’t go to office parties. Unmarked submissive’s can not be outside past midnight, but that’s only the law in New York”Alex said.

 

“Midnight?”Thomas asked. “That’s when people in the city get ready to go out”

 

“Exactly!”Alex groaned. “It’s so annoying and I haven’t been to a club in years because of it”

 

“What about Virginia?”Thomas asked leaning closer.

 

“10pm”Alex said.

 

“That’s...I’m going to talk to Washington about this because that’s bullshit”Thomas said.

 

“He didn’t fire you?”Alex asked.

 

“No”Thomas said softly.

 

“You know exactly why”Alex said bitterly.

 

“Because I’m a domina-“Thomas sighed.

 

“Because you’re a dominant”Alex said. “I really _really_ hope you know your privilege”

 

“Well I do now, tell me more about submissive oppression”Thomas said. This definitely wasn’t taught in school.

 

“Where do you want me to start?”Alex sighed.

 

“From the beginning, I wanna know everything”’Thomas said.

 

“Submissive oppression has been going on since the dawn of time, it’s just not as blatant as it used to be. As you may know I’m from Nevis, a beautiful island really but the height of the submissive slave trade-“

 

“That was real?”Thomas asked with wide eyes.

 

“Oh...oh you poor ignorant soul”Alex said patting his hand. “It was real and it still hasn’t ended, America just likes to be a little bubble and not recognize things happening globally”

 

“It hasn’t...ended?”Thomas asked.

 

“Hell no, it’s still legalized in over 90 countries. It’s also half the reason why I never went on business trips, it’s unsafe for me to travel”Alex said.

 

“Alexander I’m...I don’t even know what to say”Thomas said.

 

“I don’t want an apology, I want change”Alex said. “It’s why I left my nursing job, I wanted to make a change in the world...be remembered for something”

 

“And you will”Thomas said. “I can see it now in all of the history books. Alexander Hamilton the first submissive to serve along side the president”

 

“But that’s the thing Thomas”Alex said. “Submissive history doesn’t get taught to the whole, it only gets taught to submissives. Dominants and switches get the sugarcoated watered down version so they don’t feel bad for all the shitty things those particular dynamics have done and it furthers the oppression. Tell me this, how can you fix something you don’t even know exists?”

 

“You can’t”Thomas said.

 

“Exactly”Alex said. “That’s the way the system was created, they claim subs are so liberated now but they’re still doing this. Keeping the new generations of doms and switches ignorant isn’t the only part.The sick part of teaching submissives about our rich history and all the leaders we’ve had is not letting them be in positions of power”

 

“Alexander your mind is brilliant holy shit”Thomas said. “I change my mind, this world needs you as President”

 

“I can’t run”Alex deadpanned. “I thought we just went over this”

 

“You can’t run...but I can”Thomas said.

 

“Yeah, So?”Alex said.

 

“If I run for President and win you can make all of the decisions. The position will practically be yours but just my dynamic covering it”

 

“My soulmate is a genius!”Alex exclaimed. He grabbed Thomas’ cheeks and placed a wet kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Call me that again”Thomas said.

 

“A genius?”Alex smirked.

 

“No...your soulmate”Thomas said.

 

“My amazing soulmate Thomas is kind,he’s a genius,he’s handsome and he’s an absolute sweetheart when he’s not pretending to be a dick”Alex said.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes but grabbed Alex’s hand giving it a squeeze.

 

“My beautiful soulmate Alexander is intelligent,he’s such a resilient person and a wonderful father to his pride and joy”Thomas said. Alex smiled and kicked his legs softly, Philip was his pride and joy.

 

“Come on I know you want to”Thomas said. Alex furrowed his brows.

 

“Talk about Philip”Thomas explained.

 

“Oh yes I do!”Alex exclaimed happily. “God he’s such a smart boy and everyday he’s learning more and more. He’s staying with Dolly right now and he’s picking up French creole! Do you know how cool that is? God I haven’t been able to speak any creole since...”

 

Alex’s face soon fell into a frown and he stared at his lap.

 

“Hey, you don’t need to talk about it right now. If it doesn’t make you happy I won’t force you to”Thomas said.

 

“God I got lucky with you”Alex said. “I’ve gotten lucky with all my soulmates but you...you get it the most”

 

“I just understand what it’s like”Thomas shrugged. “My soulmate passed away over ten years ago and it’s still hard to talk about her sometimes”

 

“It’s just sometimes little things remind you of them...”Alex started.

 

“And you fall apart”Thomas finished.

 

“I hate how some people don’t realize that love is limitless, you can love so many people and still have space to love more. I remember being with Eliza I had to hide my grief from her because it would just end up being a constant fight if I loved her or not”Alex said.

 

“But did you love her?”Thomas asked.

 

“No”Alex said. “I loved who I thought she was,who I wanted her to be but I didn’t...I could never love her”

 

“Then why didn’t you leave her?”Thomas asked.

 

“Because she beat me to it”Alex snorted. “Plus It wasn’t that easy, it’s a process. Since we had it down on paper and I was legally her sub we had a bunch of hoops to jump through. Also once it’s down on paper the government keeps track of it and the next time you want to make it official with your partner they make it harder”Alex sighed.

 

“Make what harder?”Thomas asked.

 

“The test”Alex said.

 

“I never took a test”Thomas said.

 

“Well that means you guys just weren’t official which was fine, it’s kind of like a marriage. The test is basically this really long three part compatibility test, do you want me to break it down?”Alex asked.

 

“Yes please”Thomas said.

 

“The written portion is an intelligence test, are you and your partner on the same intellectual level? It’s like the standardized ones you take in school, it’s to see who will handle all the legal work and finances in the relationship”Alex said.

 

“The government decides that?”Thomas gawked.

 

“‘Mhm. Then there’s the personality test, are you and your soulmate actually compatible? That test is optional because at the end of the day they don’t get to decide that but it’s always recommended. Eliza and I did not take that test and look what happened”Alex said.

 

“Explain more”Thomas said.

 

“It’s basically make or break questions like what party are you apart of,do you believe in so and so rights? Things like that”Alex said.

 

“The last test-god I hated it-is an old fashioned backwards ass test. It’s a dynamic test, how good are you at submitting. This test is the most intrusive, one is done in the capital alone,one is done together and one is a house visit”Alex said.

 

“What the actual fuck?”Thomas asked.

 

“Exactly. The one we do together is...is how well I follow directions,how quickly I can do so and between hetero couples you have to take a fertility test”Alex said.

 

“That’s so primitive”Thomas said.

 

“Yup, the test itself hasn’t really been modified since...I wanna say 1776? Like the questions change and so does technology obviously but the components are still the same”Alex said.

 

“What happens if you fail?”Thomas asked.

 

“Then they deny you the pleasure of doing basic dom sub shit. Like I can’t kneel with you in public if we haven’t take that test and you can’t get work time off for your cycle”Alex shrugged. “I mean doesn’t really affect me because by law I can’t be around other dominants on my cycle because it’s a safety risk”

 

“How so?”Thomas asked.

 

“My safety, doms when they’re near another sub on their cycle is not a pretty sight. I’ve beat the shit out of so many who claimed they couldn’t control themselves, like big whoop buddy I’m literally a horny mess and you don’t see me kneeling for every dom I see”he scoffed.

 

“Alex you’ve fought doms?”Thomas asked. He’s never heard anything like it, his entire life it’s been a taboo.

 

“Thomas, I served in the army honey.”Alex said slowly. “I’ve done a lot worse than punch a few doms”

 

“You did what?!”Thomas exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I thought this was common knowledge”Alex said.

 

“No! It wasn’t!”Thomas shouted.

 

“God do you not even listen to water cooler gossip? The only reason I had a place in the cabinet is because I served under Washington, back when I was young and dumb”Alex snorted.

 

“I thought subs couldn’t...”Thomas started.

 

“They can’t, I snuck in”Alex said.

 

“Ho-how did you just sneak in!?”Thomas questioned.

 

“They weren’t thoroughly checking dynamics, I just said I was a dominant. I was also fighting for magic so all they really checked for was if I was a magic user or not”Alex said.

 

“I can’t believe you were a soldier”Thomas said. “How did you get in? Did Washington owe you a favor?”

 

“Oh big time, I saved his ass during battle”Alex said.

 

“How?”Thomas asked.

 

“Magic. I know you’re just asking out of curiosity and I know I brought it up but I don’t really like talking about the war in detail. I mean it wasn’t a walk in the park or anything”Alex said.

 

“I respect that”Thomas said.

 

“Thank you”Alex said.

 

“I should probably get going, I came with Dolly”Thomas said.

 

“How long ago did you leave the room?”Alex asked.

 

“Like...a little over an hour?”Thomas winced.

 

“Oh my god Thomas leave!”Alex said shoving him off the bed.

 

“I needed to see you”Thomas argued.

 

“Yeah well you saw me, go be with Dolly”he said.

 

“Fine, can I have one more kiss?”Thomas asked.

 

“God you’re insufferable”Alex grumbled. He pulled Thomas down by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together. Alex pulled away and bit back a grin.

 

“There, happy?”Alex asked.

 

“Fucking ecstatic darlin”Thomas grinned. He brought his fingers up to his lips and giggled softly, he really kissed Alexander, they were really soulmates.

 

“Get out of here you weirdo”Alex said.

 

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow”Thomas said.

 

“I’m not really allowed to have visitors yet”Alex said.

 

“Why not?”Thomas asked with furrowed brows. “You seem fine”

 

“The big dom doctors think my poor weak submissive heart can’t take communication right now”Alex said with a fake pout.

 

“Will you be able to see Philip?”Thomas asked.

 

“The nurse said she’ll see what she can do”Alex sighed.

 

“Good, I’ll just call you later”Thomas said.

 

“Mhm, now go. Dolls needs all the help she can get right now”Alex said.

 

“Bye darlin”Thomas said placing one last kiss on his lips. It was short but the feeling lingered even after Thomas had left the room. Alexander leaned back on the bed and grabbed a pillow squealing into it. He kicked his legs happily and bounced in place, he had a soulmate, one who probably wasn’t going to die for a long time. He grabbed his charm and watched as it settled to an opaque magenta, if you hadn’t seen it previously you would’ve guess it came like that. _Good_ Alex thought _our bond is strong_. He placed his charms to his lips and kissed it happily letting his eyes flutter to the ceiling.

 

“Thank you universe...for a second chance”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for actually disappearing!! Rehearsal has actually been hectic!

As night turned to day and the cycle continued Alexander slowly began to heal. After a lengthy month he found himself sitting on the hospital bed, nightgown folded in his lap as he was clad in blue jeans and a faded band shirt. The air in the room seemed more breathable and the sun shone all the brighter.

 

“April showers really do bring May flowers huh?”He said to himself. Shaking his head he chuckled fondly and fiddled with the little loose fibers of the tattered gown. His nose scrunched in disgust as he eyed the grey polka dots that littered the cloth, how tacky.

 

“Alexander who are you talking to?”Thomas asked. The amusement lacing his voice didn’t go unnoticed, the warmth of it was completely foreign but Alexander reveled in it.

 

“Of course you only show up when I’m talking to myself”The brunet reprimanded playfully rising to his feet. “Not when I was posing by the window, or making up the room, or getting undressed...”he said walking his fingers down Thomas’ arm. Thomas gently grabbed that hand and intertwined their fingers. Alexander felt his knees weaken as every ounce of pseudo annoyance was knocked out of his being.

 

“Hey”Thomas said softly.

 

“H-Hey”Alexander whispered.

 

“Have I told you that I missed you?”Thomas said swaying them gently.

 

“Hmm”Alex hummed. “Besides the thirty text messages and fifteen snaps I don’t think you have”

 

“Well”Thomas said tilting his chin up. “I missed you”

 

“It’s nice to hear it in person”Alex shivered.

 

“Am I making your heart race or not? I can’t really tell when you’re not hooked up to the machine”Thomas teased.

 

“Oh blow me”Alexander said rolling his eyes. “You wish you made my heart race”

 

“Do I?”Thomas asked running his thumb over the brunets bottom lip.

 

“I...fuck you”Alex said defiantly.

 

“Just admit it darlin, I’m too good at this game”he said in self indulgence. Alex’s breath hitched and he stared up at Thomas with wide eyes.

 

“That’s it kitten”Thomas breathed leaning in.

 

“If you want your ego stroked it won’t be from me champ”Alex snorted taking a step back. “Now come on”He said slapping Thomas on the back. “The first plan on my agenda is to take a real shower”

 

Thomas chuckled and dropped his head.

 

“You know no mercy”Thomas smiled.

 

“Nope, I just know the correct way to play the game”Alex said strolling out of the hospital room.

 

 

 

“Have I-excuse me”Alex said coughing around his mouthful of French fries. “Have I ever told you how good you look in yellow? That’s like your color, you’re like the god of yellow”

 

“Thank you darlin but what’s the but?”he sighed patting him on the back.

 

“But you still gravitate towards that ugly ass magenta!”Alex cried out banging his fist on the table.

 

“There it is”Thomas muttered.

 

“It’s an injustice really! I mean this yellow turtleneck is everything but you’re probably going to wear that disgusting-“

 

“Did you know magenta is my family color?”Thomas interjected.

 

“Your what?”Alex asked tilting his head.

 

“When I was in Virginia I demanded some answers, well more like I asked and waited patiently. My family is one of the oldest magic wielding families in the south”He said.

 

“So that’s why...”Alexander trailed off.

 

“We all have some variation of purple, mines just so happened to be magenta”Thomas shrugged. The two sat in silence as Alexander polished off both his and Thomas’ fries.

 

“It’s still ugly”

 

Thomas threw his head back and couldn’t help the laugh that ripped it’s way through him. It echoed off the walls of the diner and he may have snorted a bit. Alexander slapped his shoulders as the two attracted the attention of the other patrons.

 

“What’s so funny?”Alex asked.

 

“You-you’re insufferable!”He choked out stomping his foot and banging his fist against the table. “I know I should be annoyed but I just can’t!”

 

“Thomas?”Alex questioned.

 

“Alexander I could’ve told you my great great great great grandmother got crucified wearing the color purple and that’s why we love it so much”Thomas said wiping his eyes.

 

“And?”Alex prompted.

 

“And you still wouldn’t change your opinion about it. I love that about you, you got a strong mind”Thomas said reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

 

“Dork. While we’re on the topic of your hypothetical grandmother, how was Virginia?”Alex asked.

 

“Virginia was...Virginia”he shrugged. “Now that I see it with the same lens that you do it’s not the same. I mean it’s still beautiful with its big white churches and beautiful landscapes but now that I know the laws there it’s been tainted for me”

 

“You can’t think like that”Alex said.

 

“What?”Thomas asked.

 

“Thomas, you’re still allowed to love Virginia”Alex said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“How am I supposed to love it when it’s dehumanizing submissive’s like you?”He asked.

 

“The same way I still love Nevis”Alex said chuckling fondly.

 

“You...what?”Thomas asked.

 

“Oh Thomas, I love Nevis. I was born there, I was raised there. I love the white sandy beaches, the colorful historical houses, the ocean...”He trailed off.

 

“You almost died in a hurricane”Thomas said.

 

“Yes, but I still love the ocean!”Alex stressed. “I just love it differently now, I won’t go anywhere near it but the memories still bind my heart to it. What I’m trying to say is you can still love Virginia, you’re just going to love it a little differently now”

 

“How do you always know what to say?”Thomas asked.

 

“I don’t. You just ask the questions I have the answers to, are you going to finish that slice of pizza?”Alex asked.

 

“Knock yourself out”Thomas said. “Did they not feed you over there?”

 

“I couldn’t eat solids until last week, I missed chewing things”Alex said around a mouthful of pizza.

 

“How about we walk around for a bit and then hit up the ice cream spot a few blocks down?”Thomas suggested.

 

“But I wanted another serving of fries”Alex whined.

 

“Alexander no”

 

 

 

 

 

“Have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?”Alex said shoving a fry in his mouth.

 

“Don’t push it”Thomas said.

 

“Stop pulling away from me, I wanna hold your hand!”Alex exclaimed lunging for Thomas’ hand.

 

“No! You have salt all over your hand!”Thomas said walking a few paces faster.

 

“My wishes will not be declined Thomas Jefferson!”Alex wailed.

 

“And you are very loud”Thomas winced.

 

“I thought this was information you already knew?”Alex said tossing the carton in a trash can as they walked by.

 

“I hope you ate every single fry in that carton before dumping it”Thomas warned.

 

“I was full?”Alex tried.

 

“Alexander!”Thomas scolded.

 

“What! I wanted to hold your hand!”He exclaimed thrusting his hand out for Thomas.

 

“What?!”He cries looking at Thomas’ disgusted face.

 

“Oh”he said wiping his hand on his jeans. “My apologies your cleanliness, didn’t know a little salt could kill you”

 

“Just hold my hand before I regret this”Thomas said.

 

“Gladly!”Alex chirped intertwining their fingers.

 

The two walked in silence passing through a park. The trees momentarily shaded them and before he knew it he had stopped walking.

 

“Thomas?”Alex asked.

 

“What’s wrong?”Thomas asked.

 

“Tell me more about Virginia, what you love about Virginia”He said softly.

 

“Well...”Thomas started. Alex let out a playful whine and slapped his shoulder. “Well how could I deny you anything?”Thomas said leading him to a spot under the biggest tree.

 

“I’m not sitting in that”Alex said scrunching his nose up.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to sit on my lap”Thomas said lowering himself to sit criss cross.

 

“That was smooth, I’ll allow it”Alex said and plopped onto Thomas’ lap.

 

“Well the one thing I love most is my family, I’m the eldest brother nine siblings-“

 

“Nine?!”Alex screeched spinning around to face him. “I didn’t know you had siblings! Let alone nine”

 

“Two of them passed away at a young age, Elizabeth and Peter Thomas”He said softly. Alexander nodded and played with the sprouting dandelions.

 

“Then there’s the twins, Anna and Randolph. They’re a little strange but that’s alright, they don’t really talk much but to each other. Lucy, an absolute dear. Mary, she’s a sweetheart as well. Martha, oh Martha is the most headstrong little shit you will ever meet I’ll tell you. Jane, she’s my favorite, I call her Jannie and she hates it. Then there’s Peter, he’s off doin his own thing so I didn’t see him”Thomas said.

 

“When did you have time to breathe growing up?”Alex said in horror.

 

“As an older brother I couldn’t even take a shit in peace, let alone breathe”He said.

 

“How do you remember all of them?”Alex asked.

 

“There’s seven of them, not seventeen”Thomas said rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, tell me more”Alex said placing a dandelion behind his ear.

 

“We used to have this little vacation home in Washington that we would visit every summer. I remember it so well, we would get all packed up as soon as school was out and go spend the entire summer up there. When I met Jemmy he would come along too. It was a big log cabin-hell, it’d do it more justice calling it a log mansion! Over twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, the living room was huge!”he said throwing his hands up in praise. “That’s what I love most about Virginia and it didn’t even take place on Virginia”

 

“You had quite the childhood”Alex commented.

 

“Yeah...I did, tell me about you”Thomas said shifting the focus.

 

“It was just me and my mom growing up, my dad left with my brother when I was really little so I barely remember him. Mom struggled for a while but one day she was given a shit ton of money and moved us into a big house by the sea!”He exclaimed giggling. “The house was pink and blue, we had huge glass doors and a dog. I met my best friend in the public school of Nevis, his dad was a spy and had moved there for a top secret mission. I thought he was joking but as soon as he came he was gone”

 

“What was your friend’s name?”Thomas asked curiously.

 

“Hercules Mulligan”Alex said fondly.

 

“That name sounds familiar...”Thomas trailed off.

 

“It’s the name of a fallen soldier in the war cemetery”Alex said.

 

“In Virginia?”Thomas asked.

 

“Mhm”Alex hummed.

 

“Holy shit”Thomas breathed. “I went there over twenty years ago and that name stuck to me like glue, I kept asking who Hercules Mulligan was and no one seemed to know”

 

“He was an amazing man, he died a hero”Alex said softly. “Just no one knew it yet”

 

“Tell me about him...if it doesn’t hurt too much”Thomas said.

 

“Hercules I can talk about. Hercules Mulligan was the biggest,broadest dude you could ever imagine! I mean he had the shoulders of a linebacker and he was well over 6ft but he wasn’t scary. Hercules Mulligan was a vegetarian because he realized at the tender age of five that bacon comes from pigs.”He said with a soft chuckle.

 

“Hercules Mulligan had a pet bunny that his mother was watching for him named Jessie. Jessie was in my care for seven long years before she died, rest In peace-or shall I say rest in power, Hercules always preferred that. Hercules Mulligan only practiced white magic and never wanted to hurt a soul, he only wanted to fight for what was right. Hercules Mulligan died at the age of 18 because he drank celebratory wine that was meant for General Washington”He said taking a deep breath.

 

“Not many people know that story, Washington didn’t want to believe but I knew something was wrong”Alex whispered. “My charm knew something was wrong and I just ignored it”

 

“Hey”Thomas said softly. “You can’t blame yourself for this happening. I’m not really sure what to say because I physically can not put myself in your shoes but I know it hurts. From what you told me Hercules Mulligan was a bad ass who’s legacy-be it short-deserves to be honored.”

 

“Wow you never know what to say”Alex sniffled.

 

“I’m glad you’re starting to get that about me”Thomas said squeezing his hand. “Tell me about all the good things you know about him, today uh...May 17th! We honor Hercules Mulligan”Thomas said.

 

“Well there was this one time...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Damn it’s like you’re enjoying that or something”Thomas said sarcastically watching the chocolate ice cream drip down Alexander’s hand.

 

“What? Do you want me to lap this up like some slut?”Alex questioned.

 

“I’d much prefer that then you getting chocolate ice cream all over my shirt”Thomas said. “my god we’re definitely getting you a cup next time”

 

“Your shirt?”Alex asked. “I do not know what you are talking about, this Rolling Stones shirt is obviously mine”

 

“Alexander that shirt is hanging off of you like a dress”Thomas said.

 

“La la la I can’t hear you over the sound of this being my shirt!”Alex exclaimed closing his eyes.

 

“Why are your eyes closed?”Thomas asked.

 

“So I can’t hear you, duh”Alex said.

 

“Childish”Thomas said rolling his eyes.

 

“Guilty as charged”Alex said opening his eyes. “Your ice cream looks gross, I wanna try it”

 

“Go ahead”Thomas said holding his cup out. Much to Thomas’ dismay Alexander bent down and licked the scoop.

 

“There’s a spoon for a re-“

 

“Ew!”Alex said scrunching his face up. “What the hell was that?”

 

“It’s bourbon vanilla, what the hell is that?”Thomas said pointing to his cone.

 

“Chocolate you maniac”Alex said.

 

“Well I’m sorry your kindergarten tastebuds haven’t graduated to mature ice cream”Thomas said.

 

“Ice cream is supposed to taste like sugar, not liquor!”Alex complained.

 

“Boo hoo cry me a river”Thomas said. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. “It’s almost that time”

 

“Already?”Alex asked surprised. “I could’ve sworn it was only noon”

 

“Time flies when you’re spending it with someone you care about”Thomas smiled.

 

“Can I tell you something?”Alex asked.

 

“Anything sugar, lay it on me”Thomas said.

 

“I just wanna say thank you for not making me feel old I guess? Now that I’m a dad my whole life has revolved around Philip and whenever I don’t spend every waking moment with my child I feel guilty. Thank you for taking me out and not giving me the time to feel guilty, I appreciate it”He said.

 

“Just text me and I’ll be there”He said leaning over and giving Alexander a kiss.

 

“Still tastes like bourbon”he grimaced.

 

“Mmm but you still loved it, now come on. Let’s get the little tyke a shake before we go get him, it’ll be a nice surprise”Thomas said.

 

“He likes vanilla, I think he’ll pass on the bourbon for the next eighteen years though”Alex said.

 

“Me? Intoxicating your child? I wouldn’t dream of it”Thomas said with a smirk.

 

“I don’t like the way you said that Jefferson”Alex said narrowing his eyes.

 

“Calm down _Hamilton_ , getting a toddler drunk is a level of illegal that’s below me”He said.

 

“Surprising, very few things are”Alex said.

 

“You’re about to cost your child a milkshake and I’ll make sure to tell him so he’s mad at you”Thomas said.

 

“Gasp! Whatever will I do with an ornery toddler that I’ve literally spent every free moment with since his birth?”Alex said placing a hand to his forehead.

 

“Just get in the car thespian, I’ll be out in a moment”Thomas said.

 

“Aww thespian? How did you know? I mean I did do the odyssey in my junior year-“

 

“Car!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You must be Mr.Hamilton, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you! I heard you’ve been in the hospital?”The woman said. There was a certain timber to her voice that was familiar.

 

“Yes I have, I’ve actually just been released today”he said.

 

“Well I wish you a speedy recovery! Again it’s honestly a pleasure to meet you, your son is by far one of our most advanced children. I mean his vocabulary is immaculate and every single day he’s learning more and more, Mr.Hamilton did you know your son can sign his name? Legibly?”She said.

 

“I did not but I’ve always known Philip was very advanced”He said.

 

“I highly recommend getting him into private education, there’s a test based prep school for brilliant young mines just north of Manhattan-“

 

“Test based? I mean I understand that he’s exhibiting signs of being the reincarnation of Einstein but come on, he’s three”he said.

 

“With all due respect Mr.Hamilton you’re doing him a great disservice by already counting him out before giving him a chance. The worst thing he could do is fail the test”she said.

 

“I’ll consider it. Thank you Ms...?”He trailed off.

 

“Oh! My name is Catherine Schuyler, Philip knows me as Ms.Cat”She said.

 

“Schuyler”He deadpanned.

 

“Yes?”She questioned.

 

“O-oh! Just making sure I heard you right, Schuyler yes”he chuckled. “Ms.Schuyler how long have you been working as a daycare teacher in New York?”

 

“Well only a few months really, but don’t doubt my qualifications! I was working aboard studying early child development in London”She said.

 

“Interesting, thank you for answering all my curiosities Ms.Schuyler. Where do I sign Philip out?”He asked.

 

“Oh! Right here”she said pointing to the sign out sheet.

 

“He’ll be right out”she said disappearing into the loud classroom. Alexander let his rigid posture slacken and sighed.

 

“She really doesn’t know who I am, or what a monster her sister is”he whispered. Running a hand through his hair he had to remind himself not to squeeze the milkshake in his hand.

 

“Dad!”Philip cheered running out of the classroom. All slightly homicidal thoughts were withdrawn from his mind as he crouched down.

 

“Hey Pip! I missed you so so much!”Alex said setting the milkshake down just in time to catch the small boy.

 

“Oh honey you look like Easter Sunday just threw up on you”he said in a cheery voice. Dolly must’ve dressed him, he was wearing pastel blue shorts tucked into a pale yellow shirt.

 

“Ha ha oh god are those church shoes?”he said trying to hide his disapproval.

 

“Dolly said ‘m dashing!”he said. “Aren’t I?”

 

“Uh...mhm”Alex said. Philip took that as answer enough and buried his face into Alex’s chest.

 

“I missed you dad”he said.

 

“Uh uh uh mister, who is this dad? I thought I was daddy?”Alex said.

 

“Only baby says daddy, big boys like me say dad!”Phillip exclaimed.

 

 _But you are a baby_ Alex wanted to say.

 

“My mistake mister big boy, it appears since you are obviously a big boy you wouldn’t want this milkshake”Alex said picking it up and taking a sip.

 

“What?!”Philip exclaimed. “I want it”

 

“Ah but aren’t you a big boy? Big boys drink water and eat salads and go to the gym”Alex said.

 

“Nooooo!”Philip wailed. “Not the gym!”

 

“So are you my baby?”Alex asked.

 

“Yes daddy I am!”Philip said reaching out for the milkshake.

 

“Glad to hear it”Alex said handing the boy the milkshake. He was still so small, he had to hold the cup with both hands.

 

“Let’s get going, I have a friend I want you to meet”Alex said clambering to his feet.

 

“Is it Maria!?”Philip asked skipping behind him.

 

“No silly, you’ve already met Maria. It’s a new friend, I think you’ll like him a lot”Alex said.

 

“Well lets go!”Philip said running to the door.

 

“Hey wait up! And be careful with that milkshake, that was seven dollars!”Alex said jogging behind him. “Oh right, he has no sense of monetary value”

 

“Daddy”Philip said stopping in front of the blue car.

 

“Yes Philip?”He said.

 

“Your friend...has big hair”He said completely awestricken. “Like Theo!”

 

“That he does”Alex said opening the back door. He gently lifted Philip into the car seat and maybe buckled him in a bit too tight, what can he say? He missed his boy.

 

“Hello Mr.Philip, it’s an honor to meet you”Thomas said as Alex situated himself in the front seat.

 

“You sound like the fry chicken man!”Philip cheered. Thomas snorted and hit his head against the steering wheel while Alex stared in horror.

 

“I-um-h-he didn’t mean it like-“Alex stammered.

 

“Chill Alexander he’s three, I know what he meant”Thomas whispered.

 

“Do I?”Thomas said a bit louder for Philip to hear.

 

“Mhm!”Philip said.

 

“I know him, that’s my cousin”Thomas said biting his lip.

 

“Thomas don’t you dare-“Alex started.

 

“Really!?”Philip squealed.

 

“Yup, we go way back. I’m the one who came up with that recipe you know, he just decided to go ahead and claim all the fame...

 

 

 

 

 

 

“If you would’ve told me a year ago today that I’d be chilling on the couch with my soulmate eating KFC while my son watched the land before time I’d tell you that you were crazy”Alex whispered planting a quick kiss to Thomas’ cheek.

 

“If you told me a year ago today that I’d be eating KFC period I wouldn’t thought you were crazy. Surprisingly it’s not too bad”Thomas said.

 

“You’ve never had KFC before today?”Alex asked.

 

“Now why would I do that when my mama makes it better?”Thomas asked.

 

“What made you change your mind about it?”Alex asked.

 

“Philip. I just had to try the food from the fried chicken man I sound like”Thomas teased.

 

“You’re not going to let that die are you?”Alex asked.

 

“Nope. I’m going to keep reminding you until he’s old enough to be embarrassed by it”Thomas said.

 

“Shhh!”Philip said. “Use your indoor voice”

 

“Sorry hon”Alex said and turned the tv up.

 

“Did you know that his teacher is a Schuyler?”He whispered.

 

“She’s a what?”Thomas blanched.

 

“No no don’t worry, she just came back from England so she doesn’t know who I am. She looks young so I’m guessing she’s not close to the triad”He said.

 

“Even younger than Peggy?”Thomas asked.

 

“This girl looks like she shouldn’t even be out of college yet...she thinks Philip is some child prodigy”He said.

 

“And you don’t?”Thomas said with a raised brow.

 

“Oh come on! She said the same thing”he whispered harshly.

 

“You’ve gotta realize that’s he’s not a baby anymore. He’s an actually tiny human with tiny human capacities”Thomas said.

 

“What do you suggest I do? She’s talking about prep school and honestly I don’t have the money to send him there”he sighed. “It’s also a test in school and I don’t want to put any unnecessary stress on him”

 

“Save up the money and let him take the test in a year”Thomas said evenly. “Until then lay out a bunch of different things for him to try like sports and music and art. He may be a prodigy but it doesn’t mean he has to be academically”

 

“God how are you so good at parenting?”Alex asked.

 

“I’ve been a parent my entire life to seven other people, making decisions is something I’m used to”Thomas said.

 

“I know that’s not inherently good and we should talk about it later but it’s helping me right now so thank you”He whispered.

 

“Philip baby?”Alex asked.

 

“Hm?”Philip hummed turning around.

 

“How do you feel about piano lessons?”

 


End file.
